


Knife's Edge - The Legion (Frank Morrison)

by SnowWhite2101



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhite2101/pseuds/SnowWhite2101
Summary: Hewwo everyone: This is going to be a *long* and smut chapter. Remember, underaged drinking is bad!!! Anyways, have fun! :)





	1. Apologize

"You didn't ACTUALLY do that!", the dark haired girl walked down the school hallway next to her bestfriend. Her eyes were widened in shock at what her friend had told her. "Yes I did!", her friend assured her another time. "Olivia I swear to god, if you're lying I'll kill you myself!" "But I kid you not, I grabbed Jason's butt", Olivia sighed longing "you should've felt it yourself Snowie." Snow shook her head in disbelief. Her best friend just told her that she kissed the hottest boy in school and grabbed his butt.   
They were heading to their classroom at a quick pace, so Snow didn't see the boy she'd be running into. She was still too baffled by what Olivia had just told her that she just ran into him quite forcefully - the impact caused her to land on her bum while the boy stumbled back a few steps. Olivia stopped in her tracks to look and giggle at Snow sitting on the ground, dumbfounded. The boy offered her his hand to help her up but she just ignored it and pushed herself up. "Be more careful where you stand...", she hissed as she continued to head towards the classroom door. She heard the boy mumbling behind her back "... a sorry would've sufficed, bitch..." Snow was about to turn on her heel but her friend just grabbed her shoulder and pushed her into the classroom. Mr. Harrison was about to start the class when the two girls entered. He glared at them until they took their seats. As he checked the attendance Snow's interest got sparked "Morrison?", Mr. Harrison said but there was no answer. Of course it wasn't something out of the ordinary for her that students wouldn't attend class, but she's never heard that name before. She looked around to see more confused faces sitting in the chairs around her, telling her she wasn't the only one to notice the unusual name on the list. Mr. Harrison continued his list as the door creaked open and a brown curly head entered the classroom. Snow felt her face getting warmer in anger when she saw him. He was the boy she'd run into a few moments ago. He wore a grey hoodie with camouflage pants. His steps were heavy from the boots he wore and his brown eyes darted across the room in search for a place to sit. That was when Snow realised that they had landed on the empty seat next to her. "Please no...", she whispered quietly as he made his way to sit next to her. She smelled a wave of vanilla and forest as he plumped down onto the chair. The teacher looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed. "Morrison.", was the only answer that came from the boy. Snow watched him lean back in his chair so he could press his foot against the edge of the table while his other foot stabilized him on the ground. He turned to Snow and cocked an eyebrow "You're staring.", the girl realized that he was talking to her, blushed and shook her head to snap out of her thoughts. _Oh god no, he's hot..._ She looked at her desk, embarrased and kinda shocked. This Morrison boy might be able to make Jason only the second place in the hottie ranking Snow and Olivia had put up. His brown gaze screamed for trouble while his soft dark locks seemed to invite Snow's fingers to run trough them. His smell was the hardest for her to handle. It was addicting, he smelled sweet but wild, promising adventure.   
Snow just sat there, absorbed in her thoughts. She suddenly came back to earth and realized that Olivia was shaking her shoulders rather violently. "Goddamnit you're going to kill me." "You're finally back, I was starting to get worried!" She swatted Olivia's hands from her shoulders. Snow quickly packed in the stuff she hadn't used the whole lesson and as she stood up to leave, she froze. Morrison stood in the doorframe, an expecting look on his face. "What do you want?" _Play it tough, he needs to learn his place, we got no time for stupid crushes. _"An apology. Y'know.", he said. "What for?", Snow answered as she stepped forward. Of course she knew what for but that doesn't mean that he deserved it. He called her a bitch, so... "You might also expect it to rain bacon tomorrow or some shit?", she smirked while the corners of his mouth turned down into a frown. "You better be careful who you're pissing off." He reached into the pocket of his jacket to reveal a butterfly knife. Snow froze once more, her eyes widening as he pressed a button, the blade shot up and he extended his arm, the sharp tool pointing to her. She felt Olivia's nails dig into her arms as he took a step closer, the knife still pointing at them. Snow and Olivia backed away a step, then another and another. "Get out and shut the door as well as your mouth." He pointed at Olivia. She obeyed and ran to the door. As Snow heard the door close she focused on the knife and its wielder once again. She continued to walk backwards until her back hit the wall. He had scared her across the classroom and now she was trapped. Morrison continued his stride towards her. He inched closer, yet closer and as he stood directly infront of her he pushed his leg between her thighs. His knife jolted through the air and smashed into the wall only inches away from the girl's face. Morrison let it stick in there as he stared into the girls shock filled eyes. "Now... be a good girl and apologize." Snow was too scared to bark back at him, his voice like sweet posion in her ears. She gulped and looked down at his leg and felt him rub it against her womanhood through her panty. She felt a wierd sensation that could only be discribed with horny-scared. _STOP IT BODY, THAT'S FUCKING MESSED UP__, _she screamed internally but before she could start to enjoy what her body craved for so badly she felt Morrison pull away. This gave her enough of her sainity back to process her situation "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?", she screamed at him just to be silenced by a hand over her mouth "Shut up or I'll make you." The girl glared at him, her dark brown eyes glistening in anger as she tried to get the boy off of her "I want an apology - that's it. I have all time in the world waiting for you to think about what you did.", he talked to her like one would talk to a stubborn child. The boy lifted his grasp on her as he heard mumbling behind his hand "I'm sorry..." The boy ruffled the top of her head and retrieved the knife from the wall "Good girl, that wasn't so bad now, was it?", he smiled at her - it was a geniue smile that lured her into a false sense of safety. As soon as he exited the classroom Snow collapsed. She hadn't felt so humiliated in a really long time and she was sure that this Morrison-fucker would pay for what he did to her.


	2. Home

Snow exited the car, followed by her dad. He picked her up from school and was now slamming the door of his Subaru shut. "What's wrong honey?", he asked as he walked up to her. It was obvious that something was working her up. "It's nothing Dad...", she sighed. "I'm just kinda tired." Her father stroked lovingly over her back as he walked up to the door. As he unlocked it he held it open and obeisanced jokingly. "Milady.", he said. Snow chuckled as she entered. Her father always knew how to lift her mood. As she got rid of her backpack and shoes next to the door the smell of beef roulades embraced her. "I took the liberty to cook the favourite food of the dear lady of the house." "Thanks Dad.", she answered and gave him a quick hug when she ran into the kitchen. It didn't took long to drive from her school to her home with the car so the still steaming food was already placed on the kitchen table along with a glass of cherry coke and cutlery. Her dad followed her into the kitchen and together they stuffed their faces until their plates were empty. "I'm so full, I feel as if I ate an entire elk...", Snow groaned satisfied. "Was it an delicious elk at least?", her dad laughed "Yes!", she answered as she got up and put their dishes in the sink. "I have to get some work done but I thought maybe we could watch some movies later?", he said as he got up himself. "Yes sure... uh Dad, Julie - from my school throws a party tomorrow. I wanted to ask you if I could go there?" "Guess you're old enough honey. Just take my phone with you and call me, I'll pick you up." "Thanks Dad!" 

After that Snow ran up the stairs into her room. She would pick out an outfit to wear tomorrow. Her eyes fell on her favourite black long shirt with a pair of black leggings as well as high heeled ankle boots - it was the perfect compromise for the snowy weather for the end of November and her desire to look a bit more fashionable for the party. After laying her outfit on her dresser she went to do her homework until she was interrupted by a certain smell. As she walked down the stairs she asked "Do I smell..." "...Popcorn", her father interrupted her. He smiled with the bowl in his hand. Snow smiled as she walked into the living room and sat down next to her father. She curled up comfortably on the couch, she enjoyed the time he spent at home with her. He shoved the VHS into the player and plumped on the couch next to her. The movie started and soon Snow had completely forgotten about the events of her schoolday.   
  
  
  


The boy kicked up the snow as he walked down the street. His shift has just ended and it was about 11pm. He was tired and still annoyed by that girl from his school. Everything annoyed him. He had been with his new adoptive father Clive for three days but he was already bored out of his mind. That fuckwad was almost never at home. He'd either be out drinking or screwing around with hookers and whenever he was at home, it felt like hell for Frank. He didn't want to be in this shit hole in the first place. And the first person he met in school was this bitch. He continiued to curse everything and everyone he saw silently as he made his way 'home'. He shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his worn out leather jacket, in an poor attempt to keep himself warm. It just started to snow again but he still didn't feel like picking up pace to get back to Clive's place, he'd reather freeze to death. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a white Subaru parking in the driveway of the house next to his. He remembered seeing how that girl was picked up by that car after school. _Fuck this shit... so she's my neighboor? Might as well kill myself now_, Frank though. It annoyed him to know that she was living next door to him, meaning that more encounters were sure to follow. He groaned in frustration and walked up to the front porch of Clive's shack - it for sure wasn't a house anymore: The walls were cluttered with cracks and some window panes were missing. Frank fumbled inside the pocket of his pants until he found the key and unlocked the door. The house was empty and cold. The strong scent of old alcohol nearly swept him off his feet as he made his was to his room. He threw his backpack into a corner of the room and let himself fall onto the mattress that was carelessly layed on the floor. 

Franks eyes flew open he heard something rumbling followed by a heavy thud. He couldn't care less, knowing that if he went to look for it, he'd be greeted by Clive most likely drunk and pissed at something. Frank turned to his other side and curled up more in an attempt to shield himself from the freezing temperatures inside the house. Clive explained that he saw it as useless to get a heating when his Whiskey could do the trick even better. He decided that trying to go back to sleep was useless. He sat up and looked around what he could do until his eyes landed on his walkman. He only had one album to play from Nirvana but it had to do suffice to block out the cursing and shouting of prophanities to no one in particular outside of Frank's room door. He wished that Clive'd just drop dead or maybe for an opportunity for him to get out of this shit hole for good, well he was old enough to earn his own money, it'd work out somehow. To the depressed sound of 'Drain You' Frank eventually find a few hours worth of sleep. 


	3. School

The sun shone into Frank's face, waking him up mercilessly. He groaned as he got up and went to the bathroom - he just wanted to change and get the fuck out of this house. As he striped off his sweater and the shirt underneath he stared into the mirror. Dark brown eyes framed by dark circles along with chapped lips and messy bedhair curls greeted him. _Great, I don't only feel like shit, but I look like shit too_, he thought as he looked at his reflection. He had a serious case of a resting bitch face but he couldn't care less - he even liked it: People would just leave him alone when he glared at them. With a sigh he hopped into the shower bracing himself for the cold water that would come out of the pipe. He quickly exited, shivering as he dried himself off. He ran back into his room, ransacking the bag where he kept his clothes in for something to wear. Another sweater, another pair of cargo pants and his leather jacket would do. As he exited his room he grabbed his boots. They were still wet from his walk yesterday but he had no other choice. Pushing back his dark brown hair, he put them on and grimaced at the feeling of his socks getting soaked. He turned left and started walking to school, his steps slow from the snow that fell through the night. Frank was passing the house next to his as he heard someone call "Hey! Yeah you...", he turned around to face the man that lived next to him. Frank cocked an eyebrow as he watched the man fumbling with the ice scraper in his hands "It's pretty snowy. How about I give you a ride to school?" "No thanks, I'm fine." "Come on, I insist. I have to drive my daughter anyways, so it's no hassle for me." Frank shrugged at his words. He was never driven to school before so why not try it in his senior year. "Thanks, I guess...", he mumbled as he came closer to the man which in return gave him a sympathetic smile "SNOWIE! COME DOWN!", he yelled as he turned towards the house. A few moments later the door opened and Frank couldn't help but flinch. He completely forgot that SHE was living next to him, but as he watched her eyes widen, he couldn't help but let the cocky smirk creep up his face. "I told him that he should drive with us.", her father explained "The snow got pretty bad last night and I can't let that boy walk all the way up to school." The girl he learned was called Snow just nodded. Her face was pale and she went straight to the car to get in. Frank watched her as she opened the door and sat down in the back seat behind her the driver's seat. "Let's go kids." the older man said as he got into the car. Frank decided to sit in the passenger seat, as far away from the girl as possible. _Her father didn't deserve to have a bitch like that as a daughter_, Frank's eyes wandered towards the rear mirror where he saw the girl he now knew as Snow sitting, making a pouting face as she looked outside. "How do you like Ormond so far?" _great, smalltalk_ "It's okay I guess...", Frank shrugged. He hated smalltalk and was for the first time in his life greatful to see a school, he could finally get out and wouldn't be forced to keep talking. Frank could swear if he would have to bear this guy a bit longer he'd get diabetes, but what ticked him off the most was that this girl had a father like that and acted like the greatest bitch on earth - _daddy's little bitch, I guess_.

"Thanks for driving me.", Frank said as he got out of the car. He decided to be a real 'dick' and open the car door for Snow. She hesitately got out of the car and stood next to him. Her father waved at them as he drove off. "What was that for?", she asked "I dunno, just wanted to be friendly.", Frank shrugged "Y'know what they say, keep friends close and enemies closer." He smirked as she seemed to blush "And what am I to you?", she asked, an angry glare in her eyes "A pitty bitch", Frank looked at her, his smirk fading until it was replaced by his usual annoyed glance once more. He saw Snow's face crunching up in anger - the word 'bitch' seemed to trigger her. _Noted_. "Stop staring and come on, or Harri'll be mad at us again." he started walking without waiting for the girl to follow but he was sure that she'd do so soon. Soft steps echoing behind him in the hallway, told him that she was in fact following him. He slowed down, walking next to the girl to make it look less awkward. "Act natural.", he whispered in her ear and she nodded in response, gaining a quick but geniue smile from him. Frank opened the door "Ladies first.", he said smirkingly. Seeing her all pissed and worked up amused him and he'd try to push his limits, seeing what other reactions he could get from her.

The school day flew by as Frank clinged to Snow, she wouldn't really respond to his talking unless she really had to but Frank pushed her to make it look like she showed him around at school. 

"Morrison-" "Frank.", he interrupted her as she initiated a conversation, Snow sat down on the stairs "Uh... Frank? What do you want from me?", Snow looked at him with a stern face. Until now she had followed him around, playing his stupid game, his smirk always reminding her of the the situation he put her in not even 24 hours earlier. Whenever he turned towards her she expected him to pull out his knife and hold it up to her throat again, but she knew he wasn't that stupid. She knew that he used her fear and played with it, making her feel so stupid by how easily he could manipulate her feelings. She was the one that wanted to get back on him but her dad hat ruined that for her. Now she was stuck - with HIM. "... did you even listen to me?", she suddenly heard him ask. "Eh...uh..." "It's alright, I know I got quite the looks.", Frank wriggled his eyebrows as his face came closer to hers. Snow blushed, her body was clearly yearning for some affection but not from that guy. She had heared all kinds of stuff from Olivia - as she had plenty of experience - but her mind yelled at her: This guy held a knife into her face yesterday and he had also messed with her body. Frank leaned in closer until she felt his breath on her skin, making her own hitch as she felt her cheeks heat up. Soon his lips hovered over hers and Snow's lids tried to close. She could only imagine what the sensation of her fist kiss would feel like; "Earth to Snowie.", Frank chuckled as Snow's face paled. She was unsure if she was embarrased or dissapointed - maybe both. "I'll kill you one day...", she muttered under her breath. "I just got my revenge, I guess we're good now.", Frank shrugged, he slowly shuffled in his spot, making it obvious that he wanted to get up but Snow pulled him down at his collar. Her lips crashed down onto his, Frank was only able to watch her with his eyes wide open, her red cheekes seemed to glow and soon he pushed himself into the kiss as well. "Start...what you...finish, boy.", Snow huffed angrily as she pulled away "You're good for a first timer.", Frank smiled and watched as her face grew an even deeper shade of red as she brushed away her dark brown hair, but it just fell back into her face. Frank's hand slowly reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear. "I think we're good.", Snow slowly got up. She first wanted to get her revenge on Frank but getting her first kiss from the hottest boy she'd ever seen was a fair deal.

The bell ring and signalised that the lesson was over. Snow got up and rushed out of the classroom, she agreed on meeting with Frank after class since they had different subjects. Her father told them that he'd pick the both of them up after school. In the hallway she met Olivia "Where've you been girl?" She greeted her "I'm sorry Liv, I was just really busy. In fact I'm kinda busy right now, I'll see ya.", she kissed Olivia on the cheek as she ran down the hallway leaving her friend dumbfounded. Frank waited at her locker and pushed himself away from it as he saw her approach "Let's go home.", he took her hand and walked her out of the building. She sighed as she saw her fathers car, hesitately she slid her hand out of his grasp and continued to walk next to him. When they got into the car, Frank decided to sit next to Snow in the back seat. "So I wondered, do you want to come over for some dinner?", her father asked "If that's okay.", Frank answered as he looked into the rear mirror to see her father smile. Snow glanced between the both of them with annoyance. She got what she wanted why did Frank had to stick around further...


	4. The Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo everyone: This is going to be a *long* and smut chapter. Remember, underaged drinking is bad!!! Anyways, have fun! :)

As soon as she closed the door behind Frank Snow ran up the stairs. She quickly got rid of her shirt and bottoms and picked up the leggings she layed out yesterday. She pulled them up and her shirt down. After she put on her boots she glanced into the mirror and decided that she needed a little bit of her red lipstick. She ruffled up her dark locks, sprayed a bit of her favourite fragrance on her neck and decided that she was good to go as she grabbed her purse. Her father handed her his phone and helped her into her coat. "Be careful and call me, I'll come and get you.", he smiled. "Thanks Dad", Snow answered as she opened the door. She bit her lip: Frank was already waiting outside on the bottom of the small stairs that led to her house. His dark hair was messily brushed back and he wore a black sweater along with black pants and his boots. "Take care her of her!", Snow's father called after them as they walked through the snow together.   
"Julie's house isn't far from here.", the girl broke the silence between them. Frank just nodded and layed his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Snow sighed "What am I to you? Yesterday you threaten me with a knife and today-", the girl's rambling was interrupted by Franks lips pressing against hers. "Sorry 'bout yesterday. Kinda lost my cool.", he said as he pulled away. His lips were still hovering over hers as they stood in the middle of the path. His smell intoxicated her and as his warm hand reached up to caress her cheek, she couldn't help but slightly lean into the gesture. It was as if all of her anger was brushed away by his warm hand, she felt as if Frank truthly cared for her and it felt so damn good. Her mind screamed at her to stop it and get away but as she breathed in the scent of vanilla - forest mix, all of her logic and rationallity decided to jump out of the window as he once again leaned into a kiss and when Snow opened her eyes she could see her lipstick smeared all over Frank's mouth "I bet it suits me well.", he laughed and Snow giggled along "You look stunning...", Frank's grin grew wide but it was too late when the girl realized what she had said "I-I mean the lipstick. It... ahhhhhh. Forget it!" "Yeah got it babe, I know I look good.", his smirk erasing any clear thought left in her head once more. "Y'know we could just skip the party and go straight to the fun...", Frank suddenly looked at the girl through half lidded eyes, his ever-present smirk taking a lustful turn as he closed the distance between them once again. Snow felt her face redden and her heart bumping like mad in her chest. "O-okay...", she answered cursing herself for stuttering. Frank grabbed her hand and led her to the other side of the road. "We'll just grab some drinks and have our own party." She decided that she at least wanted to give him another chance. She was still mad at him but she didn't act like an angel either.

Soon a small shop was im sight and Frank's pace quickened as he wanted to get there soon, the girl struggeling to keep up.   
A bottle of Vodka, plastic cups, a pack of cigarettes, beer and some juices was the loot of their shopping 'raid'. "So where do you plan on celebrating at, pretty boy?", she asked the boy. "Found an old hut in the forest, how 'bout there?", he answered. Snow shrugged, she knew that he meant the old ski lift hut. They walked for a few minutes until the reached the edge of the forest. Snow has started to shiver herself and questioned how Frank was able to stand the cold. She shivered a bit and the boy noticed "Is the Princess cold? You wanna go home?" "No I'm fine...", she answered annoyed "I was about to offer you to put your hands in my pocket but I guess you don't need it then.", the girls face was once again dusted with deep pink when she heared his proposal. She risked a side glance at Frank just to notice that he was smirking at her. "You wish.", she said but before she could even react was Franks hand already at her wrist, busy to stuff her hand in his pocket. He then shoved his own hand inside and wrapped it around her smaller one.   
  


Frank couldn't help but enjoy how her small, soft hand felt underneath his callous one. He felt her trembling subsiding and the warmth returning into her cold fingers. "Cold hands hide a warm heart.", Frank laughed as Snow turned towards him. The sun had set some time ago and it became gradually harder for him to make out what kind of face she made at his remarks. "Then how about warm hands?", she snapped. "Come on babe, I'm just trying to be nice." "Don't you dare 'Babe' me." "We're here!", Frank ignored her last comment and walked up to the hut. He went up to the door and opened it "After you, Princess.", he felt Snow's nasty glare at him but she still entered. A couch was standing at one wall, a fireplace was in the middle of the room with a carpet placed infront of it. "The stuff was already here, just had to rearrange it a bit. I hope it'll suffice for the Princess.", Frank walked up to the fireplace and took a piece of paper to set afire with his lighter. Soon they had a fire to warm and light the room they were in. Snow sat on the carpet and held the plastic cup filled with Vodka and juice in her hand. "Don't you wanna try my special cocktail?", he asked as he poured himself a cup. As he turned towards her he was greeted with a pout. "Don't tell me that you never had alcohol before." "I- I tried a glass of champagne but it was disgusting.", she answered as she glared into her cup. Frank smirked. "I'll make it sweeter for you.", he said as he placed the cup at his lip and took a large sip in his mouth. He then grabbed Snow's jaw and opened her mouth by applying pressure. He then placed his mouth over hers and let the fluid run into hers. She swallowed heavily as he pushed his wet tounge into her mouth. Frank felt her hesitation and decided to push her tounge with his, soon the fought over the non existing dominance. He felt her tounge brushing over his tounge piercing ever so often and enjoyed her sweet scent. "Not so bad, huh?", he asked as Snow pulled away, trying to catch her breath. She took a deep sip of her own cup, swallowed and looked at him heavy lidded. Frank followed her example and took a mouthful himself before pulling the girl on his lap. Suddenly he felt her slick tounge at his neck, licking it up and down. "Are we getting impatient Princess?" "Mhhhmmm...", was the only response he got. Snow slowly opened the zipper of his jacket and placed her hands on his chest, feeling him up underneath his sweater. "You really okay with this, babe?", he asked her once more, but she already pulled is collar down to lick at his collarbone. A low moan escaped him as he started to gring against her clothed ass. "Babe you're so hot right now.", he breathed at her ear as he pulled up her shirt. She in return helped him out of his sweater and was now looking at his bare chest. Frank had always been confident in his looks and so he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest while he supported himself with his free hand behind him. He took another sip of his drink and Snow was already hanging at his lips, waiting for him to let it flow into her mouth once again. "If you're so thirsty I can help you otherwise.", Frank kept grinding against her and whispered more dirty nothings into her ear. It was obvious that she was inebriated and horny. Suddenly she stood up from his lap and clumsily pulled down her leggings. Frank placed his hands on her legs and slowly pushed them up her thick thighs. She wasn't too fat or too thin, her curves were exactly where they needed to be. As he reached her ass he squeezed it tightly and then pulled down her panties while stroking down her legs lovingly. "F-Frank...", he heared her moan his name quietly while goosebumps covered her legs. "Ever been treated by a boy with a piercing?", he asked her. "No... It's my first time." _Guess I need to thank my lucky stars_, he thought at her answer. He pushed himself to sit upright and grabbed er butt once again. As he brought his face closer to her pussy he felt Snow's hands on his head. He smiled before extending his tounge to lick over her lips. She was already soaking wet and whimpered as soon as he touched her. He didn't want to waste any more time and decided to push his middle finger slowly into her while he kept his mouth at her clit. He sucked and circled it with his piercing, her deep moans telling him that she enjoyed it. Every once in a while he'd hear a small "Frank" escaping her mouth which made him smile. When he felt like she had adjusted to his finger he pushed in his ring finger and curled them inside of her. Her moans grew messier and sluttier when he hit her sweet spot. "I'll make you scream my name, babe.", he promised her between licks. Frank slowly stopped when her legs started to become shaky. "We'll bring this to the couch, Princess.", he pulled out his fingers and heard Snow's protesting whimpers as he did so. He licked his fingers and pulled down his pants after he got up. With a slow push the girl walked to the furniture while Frank watched, his eyes on her like a preditor eyeing his prey. He followed her and placed a kiss on her lips, licking them to ask for entry. She opened her mouth and he pushed his tounge into her wet cavern. When he felt his member twitch he grabbed a condom that was laying on the couch and tore open the packaging with his teeth. After he pulled it over his dick he grabbed Snow by the hips and turned her on her knees. Her arms rested on the backrest of the couch and she gripped into it as Frank pushed himself into her tight pussy. He didn't wait long until he started to pull his dick out just to push him self into her again, mercilessly. She screamed and squirmed underneath him "The pain will be gone soon, babe.", he reassured her as he leaned foreward to plant a kiss on her shoulder. She whimpered as he continiued to move, a bit slower this time. He grabbed her breast with his right hand and dig the nails of his left hand into her hip. Her painfilled whimpering turned into moans, signalising that she was ready for more. Frank picked up the pace and decided to mark Snow as his. He sucked and bit into her neck and down to her shoulder leaving a trail of deep red and purple hickeys. He felt himself getting closer to his orgasm and got more aggressive with his thrusts. The girl under him was screaming for him, a desparate "Frank" every now and then as well as incoherent stuff and slutty moans escaping her mouth. Frank was desparate to release. After a few hard trustst he shot his load into the condom while he felt Snow's walls clenching around his member. It felt as if she tried to milk him and he moaned deeply. He pulled his dick out as he felt her body losing tension. She collapsed into the couch and he was quick to remove the condom before sitting down next to her. He forgot to bring a blanked to something so he pulled her close to his sweaty body and held her in his arms to keep her warm. She was sound asleep and looked like an little angel, her face rested against his bare chest, the smell of fading perfume and her sweet pheromone filled sweat intoxicating him. Frank kissed her forehead and muttered sweet nothings until his panting turned into slow and steady breaths and he followed her into a deep slumber, his arms still tightly wrapped around her.

  



	5. Repercussions

Snow woke up with a throbbing headache. She whimpered as she opened her eyes and was greeted by the daylight. Not being fully awake she wondered why her movements were restricted when she tried to get up. It was just then when she realized that she wasn't in her bed at home, even worse, she was naked. Her half lidded eyes flew open in panic when she realized that a pair of strong arms where holding her down in place and when she turned around she yelped in surprise. Frank was laying next to her, naked as well and sound asleep with a satisfied look on his face. He looked peaceful in his sleep, nothing hinted on the troublemaking attitude he had in his waking state. Her trail of thoughts was interrupted when her head decided to send another wave of stinging and throbbing pain into her forehead, gaining a loud groan from the girl as she layed back into the position she was in before. The old leather couch was still warm which helped fight off the cold that brushed the exposed parts of her skin. Snow felt Frank cuddle up to her even tighter, she was afraid that she had woken him up, since she enjoyed the peaceful moment with him. Glad that he seemed to keep on sleeping, the girl closed her eyes as well as she tried to drift into another deep slumber in Franks strong embrace. She was on the edge of a deep slumber when she felt Frank's breath at her neck, followed by a quick kiss - chapped lips sweetly caressing the sensitive skin. A small whimper escaped her lips once more and soon she felt herself getting turned around and saw Frank's face only inches away from hers "Is my Princess awake?", he whispered as he glanced a smirk at her, it wasn't a cocky one though - his eyes were a bit sleepy and his expression soft. "Kinda...", she croaked since her head was hurting and her throat felt sore "I feel like shit.", she added. This gained her an sympathetic look "My poor baby is hung over!", Frank's voice as far too joyful for her current state so she just grumbled in response "Stay here, I'll get you something." Frank got up before she could protest and soon after, a black thing was thrown at her. She identified it as Frank's black sweater from last night and pulled it over her head. Due to her being a whole piece shorter than Frank it fit her like a short dress, her hands swallowed by the sleeves. "Thanks.", she muttered as Frank handed her a cup with something that looked like juice. He was wearing his black pants and a shirt and looked at Snow as she placed the cup at her lips. She took a sip just to spit it out again "GOSH... what is that???", she whisper-screamed "Your cup from last night. I thought maybe try fighting fire with fire.", Frank shrugged at her, amused by her scrunched up face. Snow looked up from the cup, throwing a nasty glance at Frank before looking back down into the cup. _Maybe, he's right..._ she thought, taking a deep breath before downing the liquid hell she held in her hands. "Ah...eh... well.", Frank looked at her baffled as she let go of the now empty cup "I didn't expect THAT.", his nervous chuckles filled the small room as Snow finally got up. Her steps were wonky and Frank rushed to support her. "What exactly happened last night?", the girl asked as she looked down at Frank's arm that was wrapped around her waist, the sensation of his hands on her felt oddly familiar. "We were havin' some fun. Drinking a bit of that sweet stuff you know.", he gestured through the air with his free hand "And after that?", Snow already had something in mind. She remembered parts of what happened but she wanted Frank to confirm her memories. "Princess got kinda needy so I decided to treat her real good.", his grin was chilidish but she knew that he wasn't lying "I didn't know you were that in love with me, though." "What do you mean, Frank?", his look turned heavy lidded, he looked at her like a lazy predator "You literally screamed for me, Princess.", Snow felt her heart stop and her face felt like it was set ablaze by his words, Frank took his opportunity to press his lips against her soft onces. She almost imediately parted her lips and pushed her tounge into his mouth, the alcohol began to cloud her mind once more as she pushed her soft body against his muscular one. She pressed her hand against his chest while her other hand pulled him closer to her by his collar. "Ready for a second round Princess?", Frank pulled away and cocked an eyebrow. Her red cheeks showing that she was both drunk and flustered again, but her demeanor was something different. Her kisses and touches were needy and whenever she opened her eyes, he was greeted by a lustful look. "Might be...", she answered honestly "Well then... If you keep that up, we'll go through a full pack of condoms in one day, babe.", Frank laughed. He sat down on the carped and pulled the girl close to him but as soon as she sat down on his lap, Snow felt like crying, she felt horrible, ashamed of how far she let herself go last night and ashamed that she was now showing weakness infront of Frank. She dug her face deep into the crook of his neck, her hands clenching at his shirt, she let out muffled sobs.  
  
  
  


Frank wasn't sure what the trigger for that sudden change of mood was but as he felt his shirt getting wet, he couldn't calm the sudden panic rising up inside of him. "What's wrong babe? Hey, look at me okay?", he tried to calm her down, his hand sliding under her chin to make her look at him, but she just pressed her face tighter against him her sobs turning bitter and louder "Princess you can talk to me...Please." Frank felt her small arms wrap around his torso and decided it might help if he did the same. He was never in the position to comfort someone and couldn't remember if he ever was comforted himself. It was awkward and the unfamiliarity of the situation made him panic worse, he tried to draw little circles on her back in hope that this would somehow help "There, there..." he occasionally said as he patted her back and slowly her sobbing subsided and she straightened her posture. She looked on the ground, her silence killed Frank "What's wrong? You wanna talk about it?", he heard her take a deep breath and watched her hands rubbing against her eyes. "I am so stupid...", she muttered and Frank was unsure if he should say something but before he could react she continiued "I am so so stupid... I just... I slept with the first guy I could get my hands on...", her words felt like bullets entering his chest and tearing holes into his heart. Frank planed on messing around with her to get back on her bitchiness but the more time he spent with the girl the more he could see behind her tough play. She just wanted to belong in a world that wasn't meant for her. Of course, Frank couldn't know her motives but he watched and listened to her and she was nowhere like the other girl she was with two days ago. He was so confused, this innocent girl was nowhere like the girls he thought would fit to him, she was an angel compared to him and the longer he tried to wrap his head around her the more he found himself getting emotionally invested in her. He let out a groan in frustration as he looked down at the girl that was still sitting in his lap, her puffy eyes slowly moving up to look back at him "You know, it's not exactly your fault... I 'talked' you into drinking. Don't worry about it princess, I'll make you not regret it, okay?", Frank's words were sincere, he wanted to make her feel good around him, he thought that the might experience a glimps of 'normality' with her, the feeling of having a normal life without worrying when your foster parents decided to kick you out again. He heard an small "Okay." being mumbled into his chest "Now, let's get you dressed and you need something to chew on!", he exlaimed cheerfully as he stood up and brought Snow on her feet aswell. "You can leave that on." he said as he saw Snow searching for her shirt from last night. "Oh... thank you.", she answered, a uncertain look on her face. "You can get dressed and I'll go grab you something, I stashed some food here." 

When Frank came back from the upper floor of the small hut he saw that Snow had rekindled the fire and now she was sitting on the carpet infront of it. He noticed that she had pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail with her bangs and some loose strands framing her face. The light of the dancing bathed her pale skin with a warm orange, she looked so peaceful that Frank almost felt bad for interrupting her. He sat down next to her, placing the plastic bag between him and her, fighting the urge to hold her small frame in his arms once more "I got some sandwiches in here and other snacks... they might be a bit frozen but the fire'll make them eatable again.", he let out a small, desperate chuckle as he stared into the flames himself. "I'm kinda glad it was you, Frank.", Snow said as she rubbed her left arm with her right hand "Some fucked up shit happened between us, but I appreciate your honesty. I feel like you're the only one who speaks their mind in this fake school." Frank felt another pang in his heart, his plan on making her trust him worked better than he intended and now he felt bad for toying with her. "Thank you... I guess.", he simply answered - now wasn't the time to tell her. He knew better than to throw away what he had built in those last days, Frank had decided that he wanted Snow and if needed he'd never tell her his earlier intentions, afraid that she might not want to be with him anymore when she learned about the truth... "CRAP I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT MY DAD!", her sudden yelling pulled Frank out of his trail of thought. "Call him and tell him that we went for brunch, maybe you slept at your friends house?", Frank shrugged as he looked into her panic filled eyes "YOU'RE A GENIUS!", she quickly got the phone out of her purse and told her father the pretty white lie that Frank suggested to her. "Well he didn't seem to be too mad about it. Thank you again, I think I wouldn't have been able to come up with that." "Well thank you Princess, I'm not simply all looks, got the brains too!", Frank replied a cocky smirk once again tugging at the corner of his lips. "Shut up.", Snow replied, rolling her eyes. 

Frank got up and extended his hand to her as soon as Snow had eaten the last bit of her sandwich "It's time to guard the Princess home I guess." Snow nodded and placed her hand in his larger one, allowing him to pull her up. She put on the shoes that she had carelessly taken off and thrown in a corner yesterday. Frank got ready as well. He hid the other stuff he had bought and pushed the pack of cigarettes deeper into his pocket before walking back over to Snow. He got a hold of her hand and stuffed it into the pocket of his jacket like he did when they walked to the hut yesterday. He placed a small kiss on her cheek and pushed the door open. "Well then, let's go."


	6. Down to Earth

The space between the trees started to get larger, indicating that the teens had reached the edge of the woods after walking in a comfortable silence. Frank looked down to Snow, she was a good bit smaller than him, the top of her head reaching his chin, that made it possible for him to watch as snowflakes landed on her nearly black hair, building a small white pile. Her dark eyes looked at the path infront of them and contrasted her pale skin and rosy cheeks and the longer Frank observed her the more he started to compare her to Snow White: dark hair, pale skin and red lips, at this thought he chuckled to himself. "What's so funny?", she looked up to him, her eyes held a curious shine "Thought that you actually look like a princess, y'know.", Snow looked at him confused before she began to blush "Anyways, I was wondering, 'Snow' is quite the rare name..." "There was a heavy snowstorm the night I was born. My parents told me that when the nurse handed me over to them they were shocked by how pale I was so they kinda went with the snow theme..." "An interesting story for an interesting girl.", Frank grinned, his heavy steps came to a stop and he lowered himself to plant a kiss on her plump lips. It had only been two days but Frank had already somehow fallen head over heels for this girl. She had something to her that made him feel like he'd known her for decades, it made him feel like he could trust her.

"What's wrong? You've been oddly quiet.", Snow looked up to Frank, he looked as if he was deep in thought, with a sigh he turned his attention towards her "I was wondering, if it'd be okay for you, if we start over again.", Frank raised his hand to nervously scratch his neck. Now it was Snow that looked lost in her mind "Well... I guess we could try. Maybe... this would resolve the awkward state we're in right now.", she answered, a small smile playing on her lips "I am Snow, it's nice to meet you!", she laughed a bit, extending her hand into the cold air. "Frank it is.", he took her hand and shook it slightly. His warm hand felt nice on her skin, shielding it completely from the freezing temperatures. Snow was able to see that he was holding back his laughter, he must have thought that it was hilarious, but he tried his best to take it seriously. "So... will you be my girl then, Snow?", Frank's question startled her, she never expected him to propose something like that to her, sure he acted really caring towards her but it was still wierd, Frank didn't seem like the type for a serious relationship, but besides all doubt, curiousity got the best of her and it might be worth to give Frank another chance "I would love to!", she told him as she got on her toes, inching closer to him to place a small kiss on his lips. "Let's go babe, or else we'll freeze in place.", "You wanna come to my house? My dad might miss you already. He really found a liking in you.", Snow saw how Frank's face lit up in excitement "Is that okay?", he asked, unsure if he should actually accept her invitation "Yes, you can stay over as long as you want to."

A week had passed since their night in the forest, Frank was still unsure how he should approach the situation. Snow was like an anchor, a light house in the storm that was his mind while he felt like a dragon in her fairy tale - she was an unaproachable princess locked up in a tower. Frank groaned, he kicked agains the wooden wall of the hut. He had turned it into a hang out point for him and his new group of friends. Besides Snow, he had befriended Joey - a boy that loved to show off and always ready to flirt, Julie, that wished to get out of this town as soon as possible and sweet, sweet Suzie, that was dragged into this by Julie. "What's wrong Frank?", Joey asked, he noticed his friends frustration. Frank looked over to Snow, watching how Suzie painted her nails in a light blue, squealing in bliss every now and then "Let's take a smoke, Joey.", he didn't wait for the other boy to react. He pushed the door open and lit up a cigarette, offering one to Joey as he approached him "Problems with your girl?", he asked, smirking "Kinda... It's really wierd to be in a, y'know, in a real relationship. She seems so... so..." "Perfect?", Joey finished "Maybe if you treat her like a normal girl and less like a princess? She seems to have a lot of shit going on in her life, it might be better to give her some normality." Frank looked his friend in the eye, he was a year younger than Frank, but he seemed to speak from experience "Maybe... but it's kinda hard. I haven't really asked her about personal stuff, I don't want to pry." "Try talking to her, Jules, Suze and I will go and grab food for tonight." "Thanks.", Frank threw the rest of his cigarette into the snow and walked back into the hut, followed by Joey.   
"Babe... Snow. Can we talk?", Frank looked at the girl anxiously, she turned to him, her freshly painted hand patting the place next to her on the couch "Sure Frank." He sat down and rested his forehead on her shoulder. With a deep sigh he said "You know, before I got here I swapped foster parents like underwear. One pair this week, another pair the other. They were all abusive scum, some worse than others...", he let out another audible breath, Snow took his shoulders and rested his head in her lap, his legs dangling off the armrest of the old couch, while she ran her fingers through his hair, Frank closed his eyes and enjoyed her soft touch on his scalp. "I don't honestly know what to say Frank, I am sorry for what they made you go through...", now it was her who sighed, her voice sounded sad and Frank felt guilty for he being the cause of her sadness. "It's alright now. Just wanted to get it off my heart, y'know. I figured that we should get to know each other better.", he said, his eyes opening to meet her dark ones, her soft expression comforting him. "I guess it is my turn now... Years ago, when I was about eleven, my parents had financial hardships. My mom turned towards the wrong people to ask for a credit and as she couldn't repay them at the deadline they...", Snows look trailed off, Frank could already imagine what had happened - he had been in enough trouble to have some experience but she continued, before he could say something "Five men walked into the diner she worked in. I sat behind the counter, drawing my stupid drawings. I only remember turning around at my mothers cries, they were beating her, calling her a worthless bitch, a slut... she cried and screamed and suddenly there was silence. She was laying on the ground, not moving... there was a little blood, I thought maybe I could help her but it was too late." Frank slowly got up, he sat upright on the couch and pulled Snow closer, he could see the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes and a few of them streamed down when her face reached his chest. "I...I shouldn't have asked...", Frank said, he felt guilty that she was crying and how this story had made her seem closer to earth, closer to him. She shook her head "No it's alright, we're both pretty messed up.", she lifted her face and Frank placed a kiss on her lips, she in return wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth. Frank did the same and their kiss became more intimate, as their tounges turned around each other, playfully fighting over the dominance.   
Frank layed down on the couch and pulled Snow with him. She was now laying on top of him. They continued their kiss until Snow pulled away, Frank looked at her, a bit puzzled "Frank", she gnawed on her plump lower lip, "I think I love you..." Frank was baffled, he sure thought that they were in a relationship but he couldn't recall when he heared those words before. His skin was suddenly covered in goosebumps and he wasn't really sure what to say, her silence only worsening the gnawing anxiety. Come on, you only have to say that back to her, it's not rocket science, he thought to himself and after he took a deep breath he parted his lips and began "I... I", why was it so hard to say something like that? "I love you, too.", he felt relieved when he saw that Snow's face lit up, she giggled and Frank couldn't help but join her, it was the first time in his life that he had said that sentence and it felt great. Finally, Snow wasn't the princess, locked away in her tower, she was a normal human girl, on the ground, next to him, she was so close, possible for him to feel. And most importantly, she was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
.  
.  
Hello everyone, I hope you like it so far. I promise that there soon will be more action now that their relationship is truthly established. Stay tuned and have a wonderful day,   
your SnowWhite :)


	7. Dancing Hands

"I wanna show you something." "I don't know if that's a good idea, Frank..." "Come on, scaredy cat. Missing one lesson won't kill ya.", Frank grabbed Snow's wrist, she was hesitant but he just dragged her along, walking to the backside of the school. Snow kept walking behind Frank, he never ceaced to amaze her with is randomness and it felt great to break free from the predetermined daily routine she had followed before. The example of her mother was a constant reminder that she needed to get her life together or else she could end up just like her... 

"We're here, now close your eyes." Snow did as he said, she closed her eyes and waited in anticipation "Now hold up your hands, babe.", she extended her hands, the palms facing up and after the soft sound of moving fabric she felt a chunky, cold and heavy something being handed to her. She opened her dark brown eyes to see a small, dark blue box in her left hand and a wierd handle in her right hand. Frank took the box and opened it for her, showing her the delicate necklace inside. It had two intertwined hearts as a pendant with a small rhinestone in it's tail "It's so beautiful...", she whispered, her eyes filled with tears "Let me put it on for you." Frank quickly rounded her and brushed her hair off to one shoulder to close the necklace. Snow took the time to observe the other object in her hand. She turned it and soon found a small button that quickly extended the sharp hidden blade, the sudden movement made her flinch "You're quite the natural.", Frank laughed as he turned the girl by her shoulders so she was facing him again "It took me a bit to figure out how to use it." Snow inspected the blade and saw two letters engraved: F M. "Why would you give that to me?", she asked genuienly curious "Dunno. I got a new one and I wanted to give you something personal. No worries though - I cleaned and sharpened it for ya.", Frank answered as he scratched the back of his neck. Snow was sure that he didn't think too much about it. She leaned closer to Frank and placed her lips on his cheek, she whispered a small "Thank you." when she pulled away. Now it was Frank's face that was graced by a small blush, his heart was racing and his thoughts were launched into space. Her small acts of kindness were the once that hit him the most. 

"Now, let's put it to use. I'll teach ya how to throw a knife.", Frank tried to get his head back to work right and Snow looked at him confused, the boy noticed her expression and smirked "Y'know, I thought that maybe we should have a common hobby, other than..." "YEAH WHATEVER, I GOT IT.", she interrupted him, knowing exactly what he was about to say "...banging.", Frank laughed and Snow groaned "Anyways, let's go." Frank grabbed Snows hand and dragged her along again. Snow soon realized that they were heading towards the woods "I already prepared a little something for you to practice. Lucky you, I'm a master knife thrower." His words send shivers down her spine. Sure Snow tried to forgive and forget how their first encounter went, but the more time she had spent with him the more she witnessed how skilled he actually was with his knife. It made her realize how leniently it had went for her back there. "Babe are you alright?", Frank turned around to look at her with a worried expression "Uh... I... I was just kinda zoning out.", his voice had interrupted her trail of thought "Are you sure? Should we go home instead?", he kept on asking, placing his hands on her shoulders "NO", her answer was louder than she had anticipated and she felt him flinch a little "No... I'm alright.", she added - quieter this time, forcing a smile to show Frank that she really was fine but Frank wasn't convinced by her acting. "I want you to talk to me openly.", he said, taking both her hands in his and looking into her face sternly "I know that it's not 'alright'. And as your boyfriend I want to lift the things that bother ya off your shoulders, you don't have to suffer alone my princess." Snow sighed "I just have a lot of things in my mind right now. You're the only person who knows so much about me, it's kinda freaking me out sometimes." "You see, it's the same for me. I never really had anyone, was passed around from one bag of dicks to the other... It's kinda wierd now to know someone actually cares." 

Without a warning Frank broke the moment they'd shared, grabbed the knife from inside his pocket and threw it, hitting one of the many soda cans that were placed in the branches. Snow was dumbfounded, Frank went from pouring his heart out to viciously murdering an empty can in the blink of an eye. "See? Told ya I'm a professional.", he smirked at the smaller girl next to him, proud of his achievement but Snow didn't seem to be as amused as he was. "Babe, what's wrong? You need to tell me, NOW.", he rested his hands on her shoulders once more and looked at her with an angered expression. Snow took a deep breath, she knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid Frank how she felt any longer "It's just... I had to think back to when we first met. I know I acted like a bitch but when you pulled the knife I was so scared. I had to think back to my mom and..." "You're scared of me.", Frank spoke out the words that she tried to avoid. His face was a pained grimace as his hands fell off her shoulders, grazing her arms on their way down. His posture was leaned foreward as he slouched to retrieve his knife from the nearest tree. "Frank, wait!", Snow clenched her fists and sprinted after Frank. She didn't know that he'd be so hurt by it and she felt bad for not getting her shit together after everything they'd shared. She caught up to him quickly since Frank didn't really made an effort to get away from her. It hurt to have her next to him, knowing that she was so very afraid of him. Frank knew that it was only his fault that she felt that way towards him, but it still pained him. He didn't dare to look into her eyes but he knew that her dark gaze was fixated on him. He heard her breath in loudly "You're right, I am a bit scared but more than that I-I really love you Frank." Frank froze, he lifted his dark brown eyes to meet hers. "And I know... I know you love me too.", she added nervously, her hand fumbling with the end of her sweater while her other hand was still holding onto the knife tightly. 

Moments passed and Frank still stared at her. Now he was the one speechless his mind still trying to process what she just told him, but it was in vain. His thoughts were racing at the speed of light until they were wiped from his mind by the sensation of soft lips gently placed upon his chapped ones. They'd shared many intimate moments and had confessed their love many times but for the first time Frank's feelings were completely honest. He had always seen her as a naive young girl he could seduce into submission as a way to get out of the life he lived before but for the first time he felt truly connected to another human being. He closed his eyes as let the feelings flood his body and guide his movements to embrace the girl infront of him. Snows smaller arms wrapped around him in response and a small satisfied hum emitted from her body. 

Frank knew that he'd do anything to protect her. She wasn't his prey anymore, now she was his equal. 


	8. The Plan

Frank and Snow had decided that it was best to not go back to school after their second talk, so they went once again to their clique's new hangout – the old hut in thewoods. Ever since they arrived Snow was running in circles around the fireplace they relit, her face looked a bit panicked and she muttered to herself. Frank was sitting on the carpet infront of the fire, becoming more annoyed by every lap she walked. „For fucks sake what are you doing?" Snow stopped dead in her tracks, a look of horrorin her eyes as she stared at Frank „Dad's going to kill me. I never skipped school." Frank groaned „You're a nerd, one day won't hurt you." He reached for her arm and pulled her down to him, forcingher to sit on his lap. „Besides, you could spent your time off better than worring about school or your Dad.", he added, amischievous look on his face. „Oh spare me!", she said as she playfully pushed Frank's face away, who puckered his lips and tried to kiss her cheek. „Come on babe, you're just too cute. Let me hav-", their play got interrupted as the door swung open and Julie, followed by Suzie and Joey entered. Snow's reflexes kicked in and she wanted to jump up but Frank wrapped his left arm around her waist andheld her in place. He enjoyed showing his possessions off and his girlfriend was one of it. Another bonus was to be able to see herblushing face, the way she tried to shrink and hide, embarrassed ofthe situation she was in right now. He placed a kiss on her neck before looking up to his friend „What's up?", he asked, while tracing circles on Snow's shoulder, feeling her relax in his grasp.„Joey got fired...", Suzie blurted out, earning a nasty look fromJoey. Julie, in the meantime, went to the kitchenlike corner todistract herself from the disgust she felt towards Frank's plaything.The girl always seemed to literally sit on Frank's lap like a fucking dog, getting spoiled while she was ignored. Julie wanted Frank tolook at her the way he look at his little pet Snow.

„Let's trash this place then.", Frank's voice interrupted her from her trail of thought. Julie turned around to see Frank standing infront of Suzie and Joey, making wild gestures. „Are you sure about that?", Snow asked with worry inher voice „What if they catch us or somebody gets harmed?"„Snow's right!", Suzie jumped up and grabbed Snow's arm „Maybe we can find...", Frank's glare silenced her. „No need to worry.We'll get in, have a little fun and hop out without anyone noticing, well at least not directly.", Frank grinned „We can go tonight,I've been working the nightshift for months, I know when it's safe to enter. Plus I still got the keys.", Joey added. Snow still wasn't convinced. It wasn't the right to trash the store simply because Joey got fired but she knew that Frank already set his mind to it and it was impossible to convince him to let it drop. She averted her gaze from him and fumbled with the ends of her sweater. „She doesn't have to come along if she's too afraid.", Julie said snidely. Frank ignored her and turned towards Snow „It'll be fun babe. Do you trust me?", Snow gave him a look of discomfort but decided to push it aside and slowly nodded. „Perfect. We'll go out at 10.", headded, directed to the rest of the group. Suzie scurried away to the upper floor of the hut, followed by Joey while Julie turned around again to finish hersandwich. She was furious, she seemed to be unable to please Frank,no matter what she said or did, it was always the wrongthing.

Frank let himself fall back on thecouch and pulled Snow with him „Are you really sure about that? Isn't it a bit overkill to trash that shop because they fired him?",she played with the strings on Frank's hoodie, nervous what he'd think about her questioning his decision. She knew that he was somewhat a leader to their group of friends and no one else would dare to question him like she did. „Joey worked harder than anybodyelse in this shop. He has to support not only him but his mother and little sister financially, I guess it's just fair to pay them back." Snow nodded, feeling guilty that she didn't know much about Julie or Joey since Frank befriended them in his free time while Snow was in school and theymostly kept to themselves. Suzie was the only one that genuienly seemed to try and befriend Snow aswell. She was dragged into all of this by her best friend Julie, who now ignored her. Snow knew that she lived a fairly normal life: Her parents had stable jobs and shewas doing fairly well in school. Her biggest struggle was the fact that she was a lesbian in a town where it was like a deadly sin to most people to not be hetero. 

„Now let's get going, I still have to teach you to use your knife.", Frank got up and extended his hand out to Snow. He smiled when the girl layed her smaller, soft hand in his larger and calloused one. She both contrasted and complimented him perfectly and Frank pulled her hand closer to him to place agentle kiss on the back of her hand. She giggled and dragged Frank tothe door „You wanted to teach me, now come on!", she exclaimed, happy to be able to learn a new skill. 

"You hold it by the tip like that, aim and then extend your arm quickly.", Frank explained and watched how Snow got into a position to throw. He placed 3 cans next to eachother on a log and had already 'killed' one with his knife. The girl threw her knife and scraped the can she aimed at, causing it to fall over. "Well that's a great start.", Frank smiled at her, trying to push away the obvious dissapointment from her face "You know, I missed the first hundred cans completely and even had to jump into a bush of stinging-nettle to get my knife back.", Frank told the girl as he went to get their knifes back. He looked at the can Snow had hit and saw that the scrape was fairly deep, if she had hit a human it would leave a nasty scar for sure. 

The hours flew by and Snow made alot progress until she reliably hit every can she aimed for. Frank couldn't be more proud of his student as he watched her, rewarding every hit with a little kiss. As the last rays of sunlight disappeared behind the top of the trees Frank went to retrieve their knifes for the last time "Let's go back inside, you're freezing and we need a little rest before the action later.", he said and Snow nodded. Her lips were already purple from the cold and her nails would surely be aswell underneath her blue nailpolish. Frank placed his jacket over her shoulders and tried to warm her up a bit bit rubbing her arms up and down. As the couple entered the hut they were welcomed by Suzies laughter and Joeys soft giggles. They wore wierd masks, Joeys looked like a washed out skull and Suzie wore one that had colourful sparkles and beads all over and right now, they tried to place a while mask with an X for a mouth onto Julies face but she ran away from them, throwing and thrashing her arms around. The trio came to a halt when they noticed Frank's and Snow's presence. "We made some for you too!", Suzie explained. She ran up the stairs and out of sight. "She had the idea to make masks for us, so we would stay anonymus tonight.", Joey explained "I helped her a bit so we all wouldn't look like straight out of Barbie's Dreamhouse.", Joey laughed at his joke and Snow and Frank joined in, but Julie turned around, putting on her mask to hide her pouting face. Before someone else was able to say something, Suzie came back running down the stairs with two oval objects in her hands, but before she reached her friends she tripped and fell down on the floor lengthwise. She held her hands up to protect the masks from any harm and Frank grabbed them, while Snow helped her friend up. "Are you alright?", she asked, the pink haired girl nodded in response and brushed off the dust she collected on the floor. "Guess this one's yours.", Frank handed Snow her mask. It was a white mask like the one's from Julie and Frank but the frontview of a crow's face was painted onto it and black feathers and shiny beads were glued onto it. "I love it, it's really pretty.", Snow smiled and put on her mask. "My raven queen.", Frank bowed down and as he straightened his posture again, Snow jumped back a bit. He wore a white mask with an unsettling, toothy grin and big round eyes painted onto it. 

The five teenagers decided to get going. It was nearly 10pm and they had to walk back out of the woods aswell. "Around 11 the store will be empty. They still don't own a CCTV so we'll be safe.", Joey explained as they walked through the woods. The neon lights of his former workplace slowly coming into view. Julie checked her watch "It's quarter past 11.", she said. Frank gave Joey a sign and he opened the backdoor of the store with his spare key. Everything was dark inside and the employees room was empty aswell. Joey signed them to enter and so they did. Julie walked first in an atempt to impress Frank as she dragged Suzie behind herself to enter as well. When Frank and Snow came in, Joey closed the door and they began to walk into the aisles pocketing all sorts of snacks, beverages and cigarettes. Frank walked up to the larger freezer and sprayed his mask onto the glass door with a bottle of spraypaint he picked up. Snow stood behind him, covering his back when she suddenly saw a shadow moving "Frank! We have to go someone's in here!", she scream-whispered to her boyfriend. He quickly turned around and drew the knife out of his pocket. "Stay behind me and get your knife out.", he ordered and Snow followed. Suddenly Julie's scream cut the silence. The janitor held her by the neck and tried to pry off her mask. She screamed and thrashed her arms to get away from him but it was to no avail - the man was stronger than her. Frank instinctively jumped foreward, the knife firmly in his hand, entering the flesh of the older male as he crashed into him. The man let go of Julie and tried to fight off Frank, throwing him into a rack. Snow ran up to them and followed Franks example. She screamed as she stabbed the man, throwing away all of her sanity and moral beliefs to save her friends. She only stopped when Frank tore her away from the man that was twisting and turning on the floor, whimpering in pain. Frank pushed the girl behind him and decided to finish off the man. Then he pressed his knife into Julies hand to stab into the man aswell. He knew that he needed to drag the others in it aswell. It wasn't only his or Snow's deed, but they needed to feel the pressure as well. Julie didn't hesitate and stabbed into the man before giving the knife to Suzie that was cowering next to her, throwing up and crying. She forced her friend to do the same, while Joey pulled out his own knife to stab the already dead man. 

Frank turned around and threw off his bloodied mask to look at Snow. She looked like a scared crow in the dark. He pulled down the hood of her sweater and pushed her mask up to look at her face. Tears streamed down her face and she looked shocked. He wiped away her tears but smeared the blood from his thumbs onto her pale cheeks. "Everything will be alright. It will be alright. Don't worry.", he whispered as he pulled the girl into his arms. "Joey, get him out.", Frank ordered as he picked up the traumatized girl and carried her out of the shop. Joey dragged the bloody corpse out and Julie and Suzie followed, both looking equally shocked. 

Frank placed Snow onto the snowy ground and crouched next to her. He took off his jacket once again and wrapped it tightly around her before hugging her tightly. "It's alright babe. Stop crying. It's alright." He placed a kiss on her forehead and Snow slowy recovered from her shock. "Everything will be alright, don't worry. We just have to get rid of the thing.", Frank said and helped Snow to stand up, not trusting her shaky legs to support her weight. Julie and Joey carried the corpse to not leave any more trails while Suzie and Frank walked on either side of Snow, supporting each other to keep walking. 


	9. We Are Legion

Snow, Julie and Suzie were cowering near a tree and washing off the blood as good as possible using the fresh snow while Joey and Frank were busy with hiding the corpse of the shop's janitor. The three girls didn't dare to say a word since Joey and Frank had left, still unable to fully process what just happened. „He's dead, he's fucking dead...", Julie stammered every now and then „He's dead, we killed a guy..." Suzie started crying again and grabbed Snow's arm in an attempt to calm down. She in return stroked Suzie's head and whispered reassuring nothings into her ear. Julies green eyes fell on her pink haired best friend crying in the arms of a girl she tried to hate so deeply, but she couldn't help but admit that Snow had saved her and Frank from that man. „I'm sorry." ,Julie's statement was answered by a confused look of Snow „I kinda couldn't really stand you. But you saved us.", she added. „It's alright.", Snow answered, she didn't really knew what Julie was trying to get at but she felt relieved that she seemed to not hate her that much anymore. „No it's not. I was so jealous that you were the one to get together with Frank, while he completely ignored me. But now I see that you care about him just as much... it wasn't fair from me." Snow shook her head. „As I said, it's alright. We can still become something like friends if you want to.", she smiled at Julie and for the first time she witnessed Julie smiling at her aswell. Suzie's tension seemed to be relieved by the fact that the two girls ended their 'war' and she jumped up to pull the two of them into a tight group hug. Snow felt the heavy burden from their deed being lift off of them a bit by doing something so lighthearted and she couldn't help but giggle. 

„I see you're already feeling better.", Franks slightly raspy voice broke their happy moment and the girls turned around to face Frank and Joey who had cleaned of themselves aswell. „We have to get away from here. First let's grab our stocks from the cabin, I will get us a car.", Frank said and the whole group looked at him in shock. „Leave? Like that?", Julie asked „Forever?", Suzie added. Joey just stood there, a look of guilt on his face, he must've already had that discussion with Frank on their way back. „Well...", Snow started as she walked up to Frank, squeezing his hand, „We can't stay here right now, so it would be best to just disappear – for now.", she looked sad but she knew that it was the best thing they could do for now. Frank was glad that Snow supported his decision, he secretly was only waiting for an opportunity to get away from this hicksville, especially with her and the rest of his friends. "Joey, take Julie and Suzie and pack everything you can, Snow and I will be back soon. We'll meet at the slip road." The three teenagers nodded and headed deeper into the forest. When Frank turned around he saw that Snow had pulled her mask over her face again and the hood of her jacket to hide her hair. "Babe are you alright?", he asked, his voice filled with anticipation. "Y-yeah... I'm fine. Dad'll be better off without me anyways and Olivia must've forgotten about me already.", Frank noticed how her voice was at the verge of breaking but she tried her best to sound determined and he decided that it was for the best to leave it like that. He pulled down his own mask and squeezed her hand before heading off walking at the edge of the forest until they reached their houses. "Dad's already asleep.", Snow remarked as she looked into her home through the window. "Get what you need, I'll take Clive's car in the meantime.", Frank whispered and ran up to the backdoor of Clive's house. 

Snow was standing in her room, she had packed her backpack with clothes, more food and her sketch book. She tried to write a letter for her Dad telling him that she was alright and that he didn't have to worry about her, but she decided to crumble the piece of paper. As she walked out of the room she heared steps and the light to the livingroom turning on. "fuck fuck fuck...", she whispered to herself. She turned around and saw her only way out: out of the window onto the porch roof. So she climbed on her desk and opened the window, not daring to look back another time in fear that she would have a change of heart. Snow swallowed and blinked away the tears forming in her eyes before she jumped and landed safely on the roof. The girl turned her head to the sound of a car engine coming to live and saw that Frank had started Clive's truck. She jumped down and started running towards the street, waving her hand at Frank do drive a little further away from her house. When the car stopped she jumped into the passenger seat and quickly closed the door. The truck smelled like old smoke and spilled booze but she couldn't care less at the moment. "I saw the light, did he catch you?", Frank asked worried "No. I jumped through the window though..." Snow answered and Frank giggled a bit "The princess running away like a real pro." Frank took a sharp turn before Snow had a chance to protest. She slid across the bench until she bumped into Frank who layed his arm around her after shifting gears. "Could you light me a cig?", he asked and Snow reached into his pocket to get the pack of cigarettes and a lighter he stole earlier. She hated it when he smoked but she understood that he must've been as stressed as she was. She placed the end of the cigarette in Frank's already open mouth and lit up the lighter. Frank could've done this by himself but he enjoyed getting spoiled by his girlfriend a bit so he acted like he really needed to concentrate on the road ahead of them then inhaled deeply before exhaling the smoke out of the window. "What's next?", Snow asked while looking out of the window, watching houses and trees passing by. "I honestly don't know.", Frank groaned "I fucked up big time and pulled you all in."Frank didn't took his eyes off the street but he looked beaten. For the first time in his life he wasn't sure what would await him, he had no escape plan and was responsible for four other lives now. "Don't blame yourself. We're all in this together.", Snow said after a moment of silence, she wanted to continiue but came to a halt when she saw the rest of their group at the edge of the street, with shopping bags in their hands and backpacks on their backs. Julie and Suzie jumped into the back of the truck and Joey sat next to Snow so she was between him and Frank. When everyone was seated Frank started the truck once again and they drove off heading to the highway. 

"Jo Frank. I found somebody's drawings when we went back to the hut. He had left this rad sketches.", Joey explained while holding up a piece of paper that had a writing on it "The Legion.", Snow read out loud "That's a cool name, what do you think Frank?", she turned her head to look at Frank and he nodded in agreement and Snow giggled at the thought of having a cool 'gang name' now. Frank continiued driving, trying to clear his head to think about their next move while Joey decided to polish everone's knifes. Julie and Suzie were huddled up in the back of the truck, covered by blankets and Snow felt her eyelids getting heavier as well. _I guess we're The Legion now, huh?_, she thought to herself as she slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber, her head resting on Frank's shoulder, deeply breathing in her beloved scent of vanilla mixed with metal and fading smoke. 


	10. I'm So So Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am still alive! I've been to Egypt and the new semester of university started.  
I just wanted to give you a small triggerwarning as there'll be themes of domestic abuse / rape.

The truck came to a halt. Dirty lanterns radiated a muted light which reveberated from the fresh snow. "Babygirl wake up.", Frank hushed into Snow's ear, waking her up gently. The girl rubbed her eyes and looked around to find herself at an old gas station "We have to get some gas and maybe something else to eat, other than chocolate bars and sweets.", the boy explained as he noticed the confusion on his girlfriend's face. She just hummed in response, her brain slowly started to work and pushed away her tiredness as she processed that only Frank and her remained in the old truck.   
Joey was currently filling up the gas tank and the girls went inside the shop to get some food.   
Frank took a deep breath as he slung his arm around Snow's shoulders to pull her close to him once more. He was still nervous about what would come next, how they'd survive as a bunch of teenagers that aimlessly roamed the streets... "It'll be fine.", Snow spoke as she noticed how Frank tortured his lower lip with his teeth. He opened his mouth to protest but the girl was quicker and licked up the small droplets of blood that had formed on his chapped lips. His shocked expression was quickly replaced by his usual cocky smirk "Damn babygirl, how 'bout you wrap that tounge around my dick?", he raised his eyebrow while smirking triumphantly, he knew that she was abashed by his comment and the redness that tinted her face made it more than obvious.   
Snow took a deep breath and looked out of the window, Joey was making his way inside the store as well so she took the opportunity to open Frank's pants "Do you really wanna try me?", she asked, her face held a playful expression. "Maybe...", Frank answered, he was honestly a bit surprised by her sudden boldness but he liked it so he leaned back against the door and took a more relaxed position. Snow watched him and when he was settled she pulled down his pants along with his boxers just enough for his already hardened member to jump out. Frank's breath hitched a little and Snow chuckled "Already excited aren't ya?", she smiled at Frank, who looked at her through half lidded eyes "Don't tease me, or you'll regret it...", he growled, his voice not more than a whisper. The girl lowered herself until he could feel her breath on his skin. She placed a few gentle kisses along his hips and teased the sensitive skin with her tounge. She did this to gather enough courage to live up to the tough play she put on earlier and finally swallowed her worries as she opened her mouth and slowly started to make long strokes up and down Frank's dick with her tounge. Frank in return moaned quietly and took a fistfull of her dark hair in his hand. It felt good for him to slowly let lose for once but there was a feeling lingering in the back of his mind, screaming at him to keep the upper hand in this situation, that he **needed** to be in charge as memories of his past abuses flashed through his mind.  
Snow was about to take the tip of his member into her mouth as Frank pulled her hair until her face was directed towards him "I told ya, if you tease me you'll regret it.", he growled once more and Snow felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She didn't know how to handle his sudden shift of mood so she opened her mouth to sob, but Frank was quicker and smothered her cry by forcing his dick into her mouth.   
He moved her head with his hands and felt her nailing the fabric of his jeans. He grew impatient so he pulled her off his dick completely before forcing her down again, this time he ignored her chocking until she had the full length of his cock in her mouth, his tip reaching all the way to the back.   
Snow sobbed and chocked heavily, she was unable to breath properly and even worse was the fact that she didn't know what she did to deserve this. How did she anger him? What did she do wrong? Her mind tried to find an answer to that, redirecting her attention away from her body, away from the fact that her boyfriend was currently abusing her.

Suddenly she felt something twitch and a hot liquid was released into the back of her mouth. Frank still held down her head, forcing her to swallow it, as disgust started to bubble up in her stomach and radiating into every inch of her body.   
Once again she felt herself being pulled upwards, but not by her hair but by two arms being wrapped underneath her arms and she was pulled into Franks chest, who seemed freaked out and perpetually muttered a barrage of 'shits' and 'fucks' with an occassional 'what have I done?'. But these words seemed so far away at the moment, Snow felt like she was under water and Franks voice came from above the surface. She couldn't hold it in any longer and started to sob and shake uncontrollably. "Snow... pumpkin, I'm so fucking sorry. I'm sorry, what have I done?", Frank pressed her against his chest and cradled her. "I'm so sorry please talk to me. Babygirl... my pumpkin... princess...", his voice got progressively more shaky, he was at a mental meltdown. He knew he had fucked up real bad but even worse was that he made Snow cry and refuse to talk to him. He had traumatized her bad and he knew that.   
In his desperation he opened the car door got out and picked the girl up in his arms. She seemed a lot smaller than usual. "Shhhh my pumpkin, don't cry. I will fix this, okay? Do you let me?", he asked her as he made his way to the gas station. His friends came towards him, their bags filled with food and drinks and their clothes somewhat clean again, but he just ignored their worried looks and questions as he rushed to the toilet. He sat Snow down on the toilet seat and kneeled down before her, a bunch of wet paper towels in his hand. He used them to clean of her face and the cold water helped a bit to reduce her puffy eyes and the redness from her crying. She let everything just happen as Frank went on to dry off her face. Her gaze was directed foreward but Frank knew that she couldn't see him at the moment.   
When he was done he got up and extended his hand towards the girl which she hesitantly took. "You can punish me however you want but please, please talk to me, pumpkin.", he looked her in the eyes as he opened the door for her. Snow slowly walked out and Frank followed her. He put an arm around her as he walked them back to the old truck. When they arrived Frank noticed that their friends were all sitting in the back of the truck, no one dared to look at the couple but Joey handed Frank a soda when he and Snow got in. He opened it and handed it to the girl that slowly took a sip of it before placing it down again and holding it in her hands. Frank was about to pet her head but she flinched as he raised his hand so he let it fall again, before reaching for the car keys.   
He started the engine and drove off, now with another worry in his mind.  
  
He had chewed up his lower lip again until he felt something softly leaning against him: Snow fell asleep. Frank smiled, there might still be hope for him.


	11. First Signs

Frank drove up the gravelly driveway of a shabby looking motel. He motioned his friends to get out of the truck and instructed Joey to get two rooms for the five of them. Julie and Suzie went after Joey and were already on their way to their room, when Joey returned to Frank and Snow, which was still sleeping on the front bench of the truck. "Should we wake her up?", he asked but Frank shook his head. "I fucked up really bad, she needs to rest a bit...", he added and sighed as he turned around to gaze at her sleeping form. She looked peaceful but Frank couldn't shake off the image of her being paralized with fright after what he had done to her. He slowly picked her up and followed Joey to their room, the girl still in his arms. Her head rested against his shoulder and her soft breath tickled the skin of his collarbone. When they reached the hallway of their rooms, Frank took Snow to his and Joey's room. "I'ma sleep on the couch...", Joey said as he helped Frank with tucking the girl in. "Joe", Frank said, his voice was nothing more than a exhausted whisper "I fucked up so bad." "What did you do?", his friend asked, Frank knew that he needed to talk about it. He couldn't handle this situation alone any longer. "I... fucked up. I really did. Y'know things got a bit heated but she had the upper hand and -", he squeezed his eyes shut as images of his girl flashed before his eyes, how terrified she was. "You wanted to be in charge.", Joey completed his sentence and Frank nodded. Frank let himself fall onto the run down sofa across the room. Joey reached for two beers he had just placed in the frigde and opened one for himself, the other one for Frank. "She'll hate me.", Frank said after taking a large sip from the bottle. "She won't. You just need to fix this." "How am I supposed to do that?" "Tell her the truth. She will understand. I don't know much about her but she seems to have been through quite some shit herself. Try it Frank.", Joey gave Frank an empathetic smile after taking a sip of his beer aswell. Frank's posture was slumped foreward, he rested his head in one hand while the other dangled towards the floor, lazily holding his bottle. "Can I sleep on the couch aswell?", he finally asked and Joey tried hard to hold back a laugh. "Sure thing.".

_The stench of blood filled the crisp winter air. The girl ran, she didn't know what she was running from but her heartbeat pounded in her ears. Her vision was blurry and she saw everything through a red filter, the only thing she could recognize was the man running in front of her, he sounded like he was already out of breath but she relentlessly chased him, her hyperfixation on him not allowing her to stop. Suddenly her rush of adrenaline stopped and she came to a halt. Her whole body ached and she let out pained groans. As she raised her hands to her head she realized that she was clutching a knife in her right hand. It was the knife Frank had gave her as a gift, but one thing about it seemed off. She inspected it further, twisting and turning the object in her hand before her movements froze: The knife she held was drenched in blood, and so were her clothes. Especially her left sleeve - it looked as if she had wiped off the excess blood from the blade on her clothing. The soft rustling of fabric accompanied by the crunching of steps on fresh snow pulled her from her thoughts. She turned her head to the direction the noice came from and crept up towards it. Before she had a chance to find the cause of the sound she got distracted once more:_ "... Snow... Snow wake up...", _someone was calling her name._

"Finally, you're awake. .." Snow slowly opened her eyes, her body felt heavy and every movement ached as she raised her hands up to her head, rubbing her face to wake herself up more. She felt herself getting pressed closer to someone elses chest, before realizing that it was Frank's voice that brought her back from her dream. "Frank...", she whispered as she buried her face into his shirt. Frank in return run his hand through her head, gaining a small whimper of pain from her. "I'm so sorry, pumpkin. You don't know how sorry I am...", he murmured into her hair. "I had a nightmare...I... I chased some random person around our old hut. But - ", Snow trailed off as the memories of her dream flooded her mind once more " - I tried to kill them. I had your knife and the mask.", she finally said. Frank released the girl from his embrace to look her into the eyes "It was only a bad, bad dream. It's alright. Now you're safe...kinda." Frank used his thump to wipe away the tears Snow didn't even realize she had shed. He ran his thump down her cheek before his hand trailed off and came to a rest on the bed. "Fuck...", he muttered "How do I start this? I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." Frank averted his gaze. He was nervous on how she'd react to it, would she refuse to talk to him again? Would she be mad? Or would she break up with him? Frank could accept it when she gave him a silent treatment, he could live with her being mad but if she broke up, he didn't know if he would be able to live with that. "I fucked up pretty bad. I did things I shouldn't have. It is not your fault, I had this feeling again, I felt weak, like I needed to be in charge of the situation. I - I -", Franks sudden flood of words got cut short by the butterfly kiss Snow placed on his lips. "Damage's already done.", she whispered as a bitter smile graced her features. She slowly got up and slouched towards the bathroom "I'll take a shower." "Hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave.", Frank said with a wink but Snow decided not to turn around again. 

When she exited the shower she felt a bit better. Snow had used the time to sort her thoughts through and made a plan on how she'd approach the whole ting that had happened between Frank and her the other day but as she entered the room Frank was nowhere to be found. She saw a paperplate placed on the nightstand with a few slices of pizza on it and a bottle of blue Powerade. Snow couldn't help but smile at this, she loved this drink and Frank seemed to have remembered this small information about her. She sat down on the edge of the bed and munched her still warm food. As she put down the plate on its original place she heard muffled noices from the hallway. Her interest was now raised, so she went out, her bottle in hand, to find her friends standing in a circle and discussing their plans. Joey and Suzie smiled when they saw Snow exiting the room, Frank walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, which gained Snow a nasty glare from Julie. "We're going to explore the area a bit!", Suzie exclaimed excitedly. "Sounds fun.", Snow responded with a smile. "Suz and I found an old villa a few minutes into the woods.", Joey added "When are we going?", the girl asked "We'll leave after sundown.", Frank answered as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. 


	12. I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always
> 
> You were you  
and I was I.  
We were two before our time.
> 
> I was yours  
before I knew.  
And you have   
always  
been mine too.
> 
> And now you are  
and I am  
and we're a mystery  
which will never  
happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain: rape, gore and heavy language - don't say I didn't warn you :)

The woods were cold and dark as the group of adolescents walked through it. Joey lead his friends through the trees, Suzie skipping right next to him as she went on and on about everything that was on her mind. Frank and Snow followed them suit while Julie was trailing behind them, keeping a good distance from them. 

Frank was lost in his thoughts, the scene of the day before still in his mind. It was as if someone was pressing the replay button whenever he was about to push the thought of it away. Anger was boiling inside his stomach, he was so furious about his own inability to get over shit from the past. He wasn't a weak boy anymore. He wasn't weak. Frank glared at the road ahead of them, he looked right through his friends, back into a time when he was far away from the 'jock' - as some would call him - today. Frank saw a little boy that didn't quite know what was wrong with him. He got picked up by a new family almost every month, just so they could bring him back to the orphanage he knew for his whole childhood. At first he tried his best to make them like him, but he was never enough. Not cute enough, not well behaved enough, not silent enough, not invisible enough. He remembered every son of a bitch that forced him to do things no child should ever have to do. He remembered their stench of cheap booze and old cigarette smoke, the stinging of their slaps and how edges of tables found their way between his ribs. The abusive bitch that tried to get from him what his husband didn't want to give to him. Every dirty word that was ever thrown at Frank clung to him, weighted him down and wrapped around his chest until he struggled to breath.

Snow noticed Frank's clutched fists and how white his knuckles had turned. She turned towards him and tried to call his name, to no avail. "Frank please...", she said as she reached out to place her hand on his upper arm but Frank seemed to have snapped out of his daze and harshly slapped her hand away "DON'T TOUCH ME!", he screamed and Snow jumped back, his brown eyes black from anger and the darkness. The rest of the group came to a halt, their eyes glued on the fighting couple. "I di - I didn't do anything! I just wanted to help you!", the girl screamed back, her eyes equally dark but her expression was clearly confused. "YOU ALWAYS 'JUST WANT TO HELP'. YOU'RE NOT HELPING ANYONE, LITTLE MISS SUNSHINE!", he raised his fists "YOU'RE SO FUCKING ANNOYING WITH YOUR 'I AM SUCH A SWEETHEART I WANT TO HELP EVERYONE'. HERE'S SOME NEWS FOR YOU I DONT' NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" Snow looked into Frank's eyes and if heartbreak had a face it would've been hers in this moment. She opened her mouth in an attempt to say something but decided against it. If that was how Frank trutly thought of her then there were no more words left to say. She reached into her pocket and threw the knife he had given to her infront of his feet before turning around and taking off deeper into the woods. "SNOW WAIT!", she heard Joey and Suzie scream after her but she couldn't stand anyone near her at the moment. Suzie's steps crunched in the snow behind her but the younger girl wasn't quick enough and soon lost her friend's trail in the darkness. Snow didn't give a single fuck about where she was running right now, but she managed to avoid tripping over loose roots or dead branches on the ground, she just wanted to run and so she ran, faster than in every sports class, faster than when she had overslept and was late for class, she ran as if her life depended on running. 

Snow came to a halt infront of a large black house in the woods. This must've been the house Joey and Suzie had mentioned back then. As her anger subsided she felt how wet and cold her feet were, she couldn't feel her face or fingers anymore and she shivered as if she'd never warm up again, so she decided that it was best to seek shelter in the rundown house and maybe light a fire to help against the threat of frostbites. 

"KEEP WALKING, SHITHEAD.", Frank demanded as Suzie and Snow ran off into the woods. Joey didn't dare to say something, but turned around once more to check if Suzie had found them again. Luckily she did, so he marched further into the forest, silently hoping for Snow to be safe. He would go and search for her once they arrived at the villa. The boy knew how dangerous it was too dangerous to disobey Frank when he had a blowup like that. 

Suzie tried to grab Julies arm, only for her to pull away. "Jules...", she whispered but the older girl didn't respond, she had her own matters to take care off. Frank had finally scared that little bitch away, which meant that she finally had a chance to get him all for herself, she just needed to wait until he was alone to approach him. So she spent her time thinking of the best way to make him forget his little pet. 

"We're there.", Joey mumbled, as he came to a halt infront of the large house. "Get in, maybe we'll find some money or shit in there.", Frank ordered and went in first. He went through the already open front door, not really thinking about why it was open. Julie followed him, while Suzie and Joey remained outside. "Go inside with them, I will go and search for Snow, got it?" "But I wanna come with you!", Suzie pleaded "Frank's scaring me..." "I know Suze, but Frank will be even angrier when we both dissapear. If he asks you just tell him that we split up, I'll be back soon okay?", Joey said as he patted the pinkettes head. Suzie in return nodded sadly before taking off into the house. Joey watched her enter before he turned around himself, armed with his trustly flashlight and searched for any trace of the missing girl.

Frank went into a bedroom in the first upper floor, followed by Julie. She closed the door behind her, careful to make the clicking of the lock as inaudible as possible, while Frank began to ransack the room. "Frank", she started, her voice was as smooth as her movements as she slowly reduced the distance between Frank and her "you need to relax a little..." she placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly traced them down onto his chest, the leather of his jacket felt cold underneath her hands. Frank just stood there and let it happen. His look was sceptical but he would lie if he said he didn't know what Julie wanted to get at. Slowly the girl had manoeuvered them towards the bed but as she tried to fumble with the zipper of his jacket Frank grabbed her hands. He trapped them behind her back and pushed her face first onto the bed, earning a surprised yelp from the girl. Julie soon felt him grind his already hard dick against her butt throught their pants. But before she could say something else she felt Frank's hands on the rim of her pants, quickly pulling them down, before she heard the rustling of his pant's fabric. Without a warning he forced himself into Julies already wet hole. She left out a pained cry, which was quickly silenced by Frank pushing her face deeper into the sheets. 

He knew that it was wrong but he just wanted to forget everything that has happened over the last 48 hours. Frank would've given anything to just forget - even if it meant fucking Julie, even if it meant cheating on his Snow. NO! No, he had to push this thought away, with every sloppy trust he banished it further into the back of his head, until he thought of nothing. The blankness of his mind soon accompanied by his nearing climax. He was trusting deeper and more aggressive into the girl underneath him. Frank didn't care much about her feelings int this situation, he just wanted to jack off and be done with her. He knew that Julie had always been chasing his ass, so now she should get what she wanted and stop pissing him off. Frank dug his nails deeper into the flesh on her hips, leaving bloody marks on her body and soon pulled out to spread his cum on her rear with a grunt. As soon as his grasp on her hips had eased Julie collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. Frank was about to pull up his pants again when he heard a loud thoud, like a body hitting the floor, accompanied by a female scream. 

He hurried to get dressed again and struggled with the door handle before smashing the door. He hoped that he was wrong but he feared that this scream belonged to Snow and he felt so guilty. It was all his fault, everything that had happened to her. He had to push these waves of guilt away for the moment to concentrate. He ran outside and saw that there were two people on the floor, struggling in what seemed like a fight. "YOU DIRTY BITCH, I'LL TEACH YOU MANNERS!", he heard the older man scream as he grabbed for a coat-tree and slammed it onto the girls head. Her struggling ceased after the sound of metal against bone. Frank was pulled out of his haze and jumped over the banister, landing on the back of the man and ramming his knife in and out of him multiple times. After he was sure that the man was dead he tossed the body to the side and nearly froze. The girl underneath him was Snow. Her right eye way half closed and her body was covered in blood and wounds. Her breathing was shallow and rustled. "Stay with me... what have I done? What have I done...?", Frank muttered as he pulled her closer, he felt her temperature decreasing "...Fra-Frank...", her voice wasn't above a whisper and she gurgled up blood while she spoke "Shhhh shhh I'm here my pumpkin. I'm here. It's all my fault...", he rambled, his bottom lip quivering as realization hit him: Snow would die in his arms and there was nothing he could do against it. It was his fault to begin with. He shouldn't have let out his anger on her. If he had paid more attention instead of fucking with Julie, he could've saved her. He could've prevented this shit from happening. "--love you...", was all he heard from Snow. She had extended her small, bloodied hand out to him and now it went limp, smearing her handprint of blood on his cheek. Her open eye was glassy and void of the warmth and live that once sparkled in them. Frank grabbed the mask that was still resting on his head and pulled it over his face. He had noticed Joey, Julie and Suzie standing around him but he refused to shift attention away from the dead lover in his arms. He closed her eye, brushed over her face with his thumb and slowly stood up, the dead girl still in his arms. "Let's get out of here...", he whispered and the three teenagers followed. 


	13. Darkness Among Us

Frank still held Snow in his arms as he ran through the snowy forest. His friends right after him. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do next, but he knew that he couldn't bear the thought of interring her just like that. He couldn't just dig a hole, throw in her cold, fragile, lovely body to rot until there was nothing left of her. His tears began to run down his cheeks again, their warmth burning against his cold cheeks, reminding him of is guilt. 

The rest of his friends worried about the mental health of their leader. He held onto Snow's corpse for dear life. They noticed that the further they ran the less did the forest still resemble a forest. The trees turned pitch black and their branches looked like spikey spider legs, threatening to attack them at any moment, but Frank didn't seem to notice. And he didn't notice the black fog that gradually enveloped the group until they couldn't see their hands infront of their faces. It was then that Frank finally stopped dead in his tracks. He was glad that he wore his mask, so his friends couldn't see the lost expression that was now plastered onto his face. He didn't know what to do, you he pressed the lifeless body of girlfriend closer to his chest and closed his eyes.

_The Legion_

They opened their eyes again to see that they stood infront of their old hang out spot in Ormond. Everything was still covered under a thick blanket of fluffy snow and while they were busy with thinking about how they ended up back in their hometown again they didn't notice that things were off, horribly off: the forest surrounding the hut was completely silent and they didn't feel the cold that was supposed to be there. Suzie was the first one to notice that things weren't right. "GUYS THERE'S A WALL IN THE FOREST!", she screamed and ran back to her friends. "What do you mean there's a wall?", Joey asked and Suzie went ahead to show him what she had found. 

When they returned they found Frank on his knees in the snow. The corpse he brought with him was nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?", Joey whispered, as he kneeled down next to his friend. "I don't know... she turned into black fog and dissapeared.", Frank answered, still staring at his now empty hands. He could still feel the softness of her skin, her silky dark brown hair tangling around his fingers. He could still see her face, her peaceful expression underneath all of the blood. "She's gone Joey... She's gone and it is all my fault...", he whispered as his mask fell onto the snowy ground. Joey expected another fit of temper but Frank was quiet. And his silence was more to be feared than his screaming and thrashing. He placed his hand on his mourning friend's shoulder, in hope of conveying a little bit of comfort. 

"Now tell me about what you found out.", Frank sighed and listened to Suzie and Joey's explaination about the Ormond imitation they'd found themselves in. Frank picked up his mask, after he had listened to his friend's explaination. He suddenly felt the urge to kill something, anything. He put on his maks and black fog surrounded him once again. He embraced it this time, his mind set to kill whoever was unlucky enough to cross his path. 

Frank was enveloped in fog once again. He had lost track of the amout of trials he went in and he certainly had lost track of his body count. When he opened his eyes again he found himself on the Ormond "playground". It was rare for him to find himself in his home territory and so he went up to the edge of the border to search for the survivours like always. He took a turn around some boxes to sharp and the crows that sat ontop of the boxes flew up and tattled on him, revealing his position. Frank cursed silent deathwishes up to the birds that circled in the air. Frank turned his head back when he noticed one last crow sitting on the box, staring directly at him. Frank dismissed it at first but then he saw that the crow was hopping towards him. "Do you want to make fun of me like your stupid friends?", he asked clearly agitated. The sound of a generator blowing up cut throught the snowy silence. Frank spun around and took off into the direction of the sound, the crow still sitting on the box, their head slightly tilted to the side. 

Frank was able to catch the survivour before his frenzy ended. His body ached and he held his head in his hands, groaning in pain until the waves of headache had ended. He proceded to pick up the Survivour that he had downed and hung them up on a meathook. When his work was done he noticed a crow sitting on the hook. "What do you want?!", he screamed up, not really knowing why he was angry at the crow, he just felt that way and decided to let it out on the animal. The survivour stopped in his attemt of freeing himself to look at Frank in confusion "What?!", he barked and turned around to search for the others. The crow flew high above Franks head, letting out a caw before flying off into one direction. The boy was irritated by the strange behaviour of the bird, usually they weren't meant to follow you around, they were just placed by the entity to make sure everyone was attending to their duties correctly. Frank shrugged and ran into the direction the bird flew, where he indeed found a surviour working on another generator. He was able to just pick them up from their work and hand them onto the next hook. And so the trial went by, the crow searching for surviours and revealing their location to Frank as far as it were able to. 

Frank rested against the wooden wall of the old hut. He let himself slide down until he sat on the ground, his body ached from the strain his sprints put on his body. The boy took off the mask and looked at it. Blood and mud decorated the once clean white mask. The unsetteling smirk was accentuated by a large smear of blood, adding heavily to the eeire look of it. Frank sighed heavily. There wasn't a single day - if one could call the everlasting twilight of the entities realm a day or a night - on which he didn't think about Snow. But he had slowly come to realize that after every trial, when the artificial bloodlust was subsiding, he had forgotten another detail about his life back then, he had forgotten another detail about the girl he still loved with all of his heart. He often found himself wondering what her voice sounded like and it pained him. He didn't want to forget about her. How could he allow himself to forget her? If only he had been a better boyfriend, if only he had been a real boyfriend to her. He leaned his head back against the wall and looked up at the never changing sky. He knew that she had loved him and he knew that he had never been able to love her like she deserved to be loved. To Frank, everything used to be just another challenge, just another competition where he could prove himself, so he could prove his worth and his right to exist. But she made him rethink that and now it was too late. He knew that he'd never be able to tell her about all the things he had realized.

His rambling thoughts of self-pity were interrupted by the caw of a crow. "So now you're making fun of me that I'm feeling sorry for myself?", he asked, a sad smirk on his lips. The crow landed on the ground next to him and for the first time Frank saw that it had something wrapped around its neck. The black bird noticed Frank's spiked interest and hopped closer. Frank hesitantly extended his hand and lifted the thing from the crow's neck just to find that it was a necklace. A necklace with two hearts, intertwined and a little cristal in its tail. Frank's face went pale as he came to realization. 

"Sn-Snow... pumpkin... babe....", Frank stared at the bird in disbelieve, the bird in return hopped up and down, clattering its beak. "It's you... it's really you...", the boy added breathlessly. The bird seemed to nod impatiently and Frank picked it - her up and held her close to his chest. Tears nonchalantly streaming down his face. The bird nudged her beak against his chest, enjoying the feeling of being in the arms of her lover once more. The boy held her up and looked into her eyes, Snow was now a crow, but her eyes still held the same warmth and live, as when she was a human. "There is so much I want to tell ya... I am sorry. I am so so so sorry. I get it if ya don't believe me-" "CAW", she interrupted him "No... I did some bad shit and I need to be honest. I have suffered long enough.", Frank sighed "I... Fuck shit... I fucked Julie back then.", Frank didn't dare to look her in the eyes. He felt the bird shifting in his hands and as he dared to look back she held a look of almost uncertainty on her face? "I just wanted to tell you this. I was - I was so angry - not because of you, because of me, and I wasn't thinking straight...", he continiued, the bird looking as if she was going through her options whether or not to pick out his eyes or just leave. She stood up from her place on Franks hands and slowly took off into the air just to land on his head, where she picked and pulled on his hair, it wasn't enough to truthly harm him but enough to still hurt. "I know... hey... I know you're angry.", Frank said as he tried to appease the bird on his head. "I will change... I promise.", he said and the birds attack subsided until she was sitting on his head.

Snow helped Frank during his trials and spent the time he had off with him. She couldn't verbally answer his talking but she showed him as best as she could what she would've answered. Frank was glad that she was back, and with her his memories that the Entity had taken from him before, but the more he remembered the more he started to hate the Entity. He knew that it was his own fault, that the thing he loved the most was taken from him, but the Entity was able to give her back to him, why did it choose to do so in the form of a bird? His heart felt the bittersweet sting of pain, everytime he looked at his girlfriend, which got turned into a crow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------------------------------
> 
> WEEEEEEEE This is the end (for now). Thank you for reading so far, I always appreciate your comments and votes and am more than happy to hear your thoughts and talk to you guys as much as I can!
> 
> Stay tuned for Christmas, I have got a little something planned for you. Also, I'm already planning my next story, I hope y'all like Billy Loomis - I sure as hell do! So stay tuned for those two things.
> 
> I'll see you soon,
> 
> Your SnowWhite


	14. Christmas Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a christmas special and here it is! I'm not sure if I'm going to write it only in two or in three parts, you'll see...  
But I hope you like it and merry christmas everyone :)

Frank sat on the old rug in front of the fire place. The fire was burning but there wasn't any heat radiating from it. This must be one of the many real life details the Entity decided to just ignore. He held his formerly white mask in his hands. Mud, blood and time did their best to make the painted smile look more sinister and psychotic. Frank sighed heavily before placing his mask aside. The lack of difference between day and night made it hard to tell how long it's been since the Entity had sucked Frank and his friends into its realm. He looked over to the old couch next to him, everything reminded him of the time he had with Snow. The more time passed in this realm, the harder it got for him to remember her human form. Her voice was the first thing he completely forgot, her scent still lingered somewhere when he just concentrated hard enough. He missed the way he would get lost inside her dark eyes, the moments in which he thought about actually living a decent live, that he would be able to be happy for some time. The way she could calm his mind and keep his anger at bay, he had never been as peaceful as when he was with her and the more trials he endured, the more people he chased and sacrificed the less he could remember about his girlfriend. Of course she would be by his side as much as possible but it still, her transformation was the worst punishment he could get for his deeds. The constant reminder that he'd never get her back completely. She was now a crow. A part of the Entity and a part of this hell, bound to watch her boyfriend kill the innocent over and over again.

The boy groaned again and ran his hand through his messy hair, kinda enjoying the quiet as long as it lasted. His friends were all out to the endless game of hunt for survivours. He leaned back and rested his head on his hands, closing his eyes, slowly dozing off.

That was until he heard the cawing of crows outside the small hut, the boy however decided to ignore it. It was probably just one of his friends returning from their trial. He used to look foreward to see them again in bis old life but since Snow 'left' he just wanted to be left alone, seeking for what little comfort he could get from her presence. She couldn't really hug or answer him but she was there, listening to his rambling, to his constant apologising for how things went.

"Frank hurry!", it was Joey a certain urgency lingered in his voice. Frank got up and ran up to his friend. "What is it?", he was clearly pissed but decided to follow him nontheless. "I saw something... but I thought you needed to look into it yourself.", the boy explained. Joey didn't wait for Frank's answer as he turned around once more and walked into the thick snow outside of the hut, Frank followed him closely. The crow's screaming got louder and soon they saw the birds. Some were jumping nervously up and down, others flew in circles while some more just stood infront of something. Frank ran up to the place they were gathering at and shooed the birds away. They protested and tried to stab him with their beaks but he just pushed through them and saw something on the ground. Dark brown hair, naked pale skin, blue lips and a crow mask covering the upper half of the face.

"SNOW!", Frank exlaimed - her name felt wrong on his tounge. He let himself sink into the snow to pick her up. Her skin colour almost matched the ground she layed on and she felt horribly cold in his hands. Her eyes were closed and Frank felt his stomach turn. It was just as... just as... almost forgotten memories resurfaced: Snow in Frank's arm, her skin paling, her bodyheat slowly decreasing, her body going limp. And the feeling of helplessness.

Frank's grip tightened. He held onto her for dear life, pushing her closer to his chest in an attempt to warm her up. He slowly got up again and ran back towards the hut he was in before. He knew that the fire couldn't do much but he didn't want to stay outside any longer. Joey followed him inside, ready to help as best as he could.

The crows tried to fly after them, they almost seemed worried about their friend, questioning what the killers wanted to do to her. So they gathered inside the small cabin, eyeing them closely.

Frank had placed the girl on the small rundown couch. His and Joey's jackets were now functioning as a makeshift blanket for her as he rubbed her arms, trying to warm her up. "Please... please wake up... Princess wake up... I am so sorry but please wake up now. I know I did so much wrong. I know it is all my fault but please... I've suffered enough...", he kept on rambling while looking at her still closed eyes, searching for a sign of movement.

"Frank...", a voice, nothing more than a whisper was enough to interrupt Frank's trail of thought and murmurs. That soft smile was back on her lips. Frank wasted no more time and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Pumpkin...", he whispered into the crook of her neck. Frank pushed himself even more into her, he was afraid that she might disappear if he let go of her now. Her lips and nails slowly lost their sickly blue and her eyes sparkled lifely as she regained her power and she was now smiling gently at Joey, who stood a few steps away to leave them some room for their 'reunion', but he returned her smile, obviously happy that she was back with her friends. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry...", Frank was still talking mostly to himself. "It's alright, I'm back. Let it all out...", she whispered and gently petted his head with her hand that she'd just freed from Frank's deathgrip. "I am so fucking sorry...", he repeated himself. "Frank it's alright, I'm here with you. But I think there's alot we have to talk about.", Snow answered, not stopping her small strokes to calm him down. "I'll keep the others out.", Joey said as he walked out of the hut again, directing another small smile at his friends before closing the door behind him.


	15. Obstacles

Frank's jacket rested on her shoulders as she sat at the edge of the small couch. Frank was sitting next to her, his knee resting next to hears, he was too afraid to obviously touch her but he had to maintain some sort of contact to ease his anxiety, he was anxious of what was about to come. Snow felt the same way, she wasn't sure if she wanted to adress the elephant in the room right away, so she decided to just try and see what would escape her mouth. "Kinda nice to be able to talk again.", she said as she sratched the back of her head. Frank looked at her in disbelief. "How? No, How was it? How come you're alive? You're HUMAN...", it wasn't anything like Frank to just blurt out like that but even he completely lost his cool at this moment. "I know it's really wierd...", the girl shifted her weight on the couch "I don't really know how it works either but I remember waking up in this... this... this hell!", she laughed but it clearly wasn't a joyful laugh and then sighed heavily. "Frank...", his expression changing from curiosity to panick, he knew that there was something serious about to come "... things are funny between us. Not in a good way... I know what you did back there", her voice was breaking and she shut her eyes close as if she was reliving her memories "... in the house..." by now she was forcing out the words, whispering them as if it was too painful to speak them loudly " with Julie.", Snow bit her lip, peeling of the skin until it bled, one of her many nervous habits. Frank looked at his shoes, of course she knew, he had confessed it to her 'crow form' many times, but that was because of the fact that she wouldn't be able to answer, desperate attempts to get her back as she was before, but now she was human again, she was able to form words and respond to his talking. "I - I know... and I am sorry for that. It wasn't fair... I was just so fucking angry and - and I didn't really know what I did.", Frank found himself at a loss of words. He felt the stupid need to justify his actions. He knew that he was wrong but it pained his pride to accept that and he hated himself even more for that. "I know...", her voice was as sad as her face "I was, no I am glad to see you again, to talk to you again but you know... I'm hurt..."

Frank trembled. He had hurt his girlfriend, she was crying and in pain because of HIM. This was his affirmation, he deserved the hell he was in now. It was his personal punishment for being the dick he swore he wouldn't become. His hands clenched into fists, his knuckles turning white and he bit hard down on his lip. He just wanted to leave this whole situation but at the same time he didn't want to leave Snow alone again. His body relaxed when he felt two hands on his upper arm, slightly squeezing it.

"I am hurt, but", Snow paused to force a weak smile on her lips "I still want to be with you. I still love you Frank.", her voice intoxicated him, every word soothed his aching heart. "Pumpkin, I love you too...I am so fucking sorry.", he whispered, still not daring to look her in the eyes. "You know what they say...", she grabbed Frank's chin and turned it to make him face her, an unreadable grin on her features and the index finger of her free hand on his chest "true friends stab you in the front." Frank's heart sank at this comment. He was aware that she must be furious about his actions but he had never heard something so cruel from her and it felt like a threat directed towards him. But before he had the chance to fully process her words he felt he felt Snow's lips crashing into his own, she kissed him hard, forcing her wet tounge between his lips, toying his tounge piercing. He was too shocked to respond but soon gave into the kiss, circling his tounge in sync with hers. Frank felt her hand on his chest, trying to push him down but he wanted to be the one in charge so he grabbed her wrist tightly. He was about to push her down into the cushion when she... reached for his cock. A surprised yelp escaped him and Snow saw her chance. She bit down on his chapped lower lip and quickly pushed her knee in his crotch. "AH...FUCK...ME!", Frank bend foreward, muttering more curses underneath his breath.

"This is what you deserve...", she muttered. "...ARE YOU MAD?!", Frank screamed at her, still in pain. But as he looked up he saw that her eyes were tearing up, she looked so mad and hurt at the same time, which in return stirred up his anger even more, but for another reason this time, this anger was once more directed at himself. "You idiot! You fucking idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot...", Snow's fists hit Frank's chest over and over again, losing their force with each impact until she held his shirt in her fists, clinging to it tightly "I hate you...", she had trouble speaking as the tears rolled down her cheeks, her forehead finding its way on Franks shoulder. "I guess I deserve that princess...", Frank whispered, his hand reaching up to pet Snow's hair. "Why... why did you do that? Why did this all happen?", all of those words were now just escaping her. She kept on asking why's to no one in particular, while kept holding her tight. "I am so sorry baby, please believe me... I am sorry...", he whispered into her ear and it seemed to soothe her. 

"I promise I won't do it again...", Frank pulled away a bit to look at Snow's face, he wiped her tears away and tried to smile "... I will get us out of here, and it will be fine okay? We'll get to live the life we deserve baby girl...", Frank took Snow's small hand in his rough one and drew small circles on the back of it with his thumb. "...if you take me back, that is...", he added quietly. "I do... but I'm still fucking mad at you.", she said, her eyes swollen and her whole face flushed red from the crying. "I know pumpkin... I know I'm not perfect... but maybe... I could be to you?", Frank asked. It felt wierd but he tried his best to speak his mind. Snow nodded slowly and Frank sighed in relief pulling her close again. "Now... I'm still a bit sulky for you teasing me...", he whispered after a while and Snow looked up at him. The blood from her bite had dried down his chin and she couldn't help but chuckle "Poor vampire boy...", she cooed before licking the blood off, following its trail up to his lips. "You're so fucking hot baby.", Frank purred, grabbing her butt and squeezing it tightly. She trailed down kisses and bites down his neck, leaving marks all over his skin. "You... fucking... belong... to me...", she breathed against his now sore skin. The trail of hickey she'd left on him looked like some really bad and hurtful bruises but Snow was proud of her masterpiece. She slowly moved down, her hands sliding underneath his shirt, gently brushing against his abs, up his ribs before she dug her nails into his skin and dragged them down to the rim of his pants. "Ahhh... fuck... are you a tiger?", Frank grunted, his cheeks were dusted in a deep pink, his breathing uneven. "Are you afraid?", she asked, challenging Frank. "Of course not, a little kitten won't scare me.", his usual cocky smile fought its way onto his face as Snow opened his pants and slowly slid them down. He pushed his back deeper into the backrest of the couch as Snow sat on his lap, slowly guiding his already hardened member to her entrance. 

Frank had completely forgotten that she was naked the whole time, until now. She used to be alot more inhibit about that but she just seemed to not care about it, but this wasn't the only thing that had changed about her behaviour, she seemed more aggressive and outgoing in general. He pushed those thoughts aside as he felt himself slowly gliding into her, memories he had almost forgotten slowly reaching the surface of his conciousness. All the times they'd loved eachother. Snow's fingernails dug deep into Frank's upper arms but he pulled her closer, holding her tightly against his chest as he slowly moves his hips. She was hesitant at first but soon relaxed into his hug by wrapping his arms around him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you, I really do...", Frank whispered in her ear. Snow bit down in his shoulder and quickened the pace, she wanted to escape the need to answer him. Soon enough she felt him tensing up underneath her, frenzied thrusts sending her off the edge as well. She clung to him as her legs got shaky and their movement subsided until they sat still on the couch. It was now completely silent in the old hut, their panting soon turned into more even breaths.

Frank slowly opened his eyes, he wasn't able to fully process the fact that Snow was now back. Even after all the time they'd spent together, it still felt like a wierd dream, it felt as if there needed to be a downside to it. He knew very well that there isn't a happy ending in this hell. But he tried to not think about it for now; Snow was here, in his arms, and that was everything he needed. Her warmth enveloping him, her slow and steady breathing relaxing him as he matched his breathing to hers and soon they'd fallen asleep on the couch together. 


	16. Hide and Seek

Sounds of discomfort escaped the girl as Frank shifted underneath her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around to find herself in the exact copy of the room she and Frank used to sleep in when they stayed in the abandoned hut. Even the rundown bed they used was covered in the blankets she'd sneaked out of her home and for a moment she forgot the cruel reality they were drawn into. But the longer she took in the view of the room the more she noticed things that were just wrong. Small, easily overlooked details that were just adding up into the pile of sadness and hatred that weighted down on her heart. And suddenly she was very aware of the situation she was in, nausea rising up inside hear, causing her throat to burn. She got up from Frank and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Pumpkin, where are you?", she heard Frank behind her and usually she'd go up to snuggle up against him but the mere thought of it caused her stomach to turn, she tried to bite her tounge but couldn't contain her feelings for long "Did you call her that too?", she asked, cursing herself for the lack of self-control. "What?", Frank asked, clearly confused "What do you..." the realization caused him to jump up "oh come on! It was only one time. I already told you that I am sorry!", his voice was stern and his eyes glistened with anger but Snow withstood his glare "You love to hear yourself talking an awful lot. You also said you loved me, you promised me and you still fucked Julie! And why? Because you were angry, because you couldn't control yourself." "You never did anything wrong in your whole life?", Frank responded "I never did anything wrong to you...", Snows voice was once again nothing more than a whisper. She averted her gaze and slowly got up to grab a random shirt and pair of boxers that were laying on the dresser. She quickly got dressed and stood infront of the mirror, her left hand reaching for her head, resting on the place where the man back in the house in the woods had hit her "I wish I'd died back then... for real..." "Fuck it, you're smarter than that! Dontcha dare say stupid shit like this!", Frank got up and tried to grab her shoulders but she slapped his hands away "THIS IS WORSE THAN DEATH!", she screamed at this point, tears rolling down her cheeks. She hated the fact that she was an angry crier, her tears making her feel weak and helpless. "I feel so fucking worthless..." The girl sank to her knees, her fists colliding with the floor. Frank sat down next to her, resting his back against the wall as he pulled her close. "I'll make it up to you.", he whispered in her ear as he pushed her hair behind it. But as soon as she relaxed into his touch she felt a certain dizzyness.

Frank couldn't help but watch as Snow slowly got enveloped in black smoke, she looked at him, her eyes filled with panic as her crow mask materialized on her face again. "No, no, NO NO NOOO!", he screamed at her, trying to get ahold of her again but she dissapeared before his eyes and there was nothing he could do to make her stay. Frank punched the floor before getting up. He got dressed and walked out of the room, Suzie and Joey sat together on the small couch, their talking subsided as Frank walked by but neither of them dared to speak up as Frank made his way outside into the forever snowy landscape they now called their 'home'. He walked deeper into the neighbouring forest, hoping that the Entity hadn't taken his love from him again. 

Snow opened her eyes, she found herself once again in the effigy of Ormond's forest, standing in the corner of what she called the 'map'. Those copies where the so called killers hunted the 'surviours' were even smaller than the areas the killers lived in as well as decorated with meathooks and generators randomly placed on the map. They were the places where the killers would sacrifice their prey to the Entity. The surviour would lose a bit of their soul after every match while the killers were rewarded with more power or the erasing of their old memories. She'd witnessed too many of those murderous games and knew much more details than their participants. She clenched her fists in anticipation, not knowing what she should do next and that was when she realized the object in her hand, resisting the pressure. She looked and found the knife Frank had given her as a gift. Her fingers brushed over the blade and she made a sad face, the memory of her throwing it in front of Frank's feet during their argument, resurfaced. She shook her head. This wasn't the time to be sad, she had a job to do, knowing very well what the Entity would do to her if she refused to. She ran up to the next corner, searching for the poor souls that had to be sacrificed today.

The girl ran across the map, hiding in lockers and behind small walls. She didn't know why she was there, but she knew she was in trouble: her trusty weapon was taken from her and she was left defenseless, acting like the people he usually hunted down. She enjoyed the terror in their faces as they feared for their lives, now she was the one struck by that same existential terror. She didn't know who she had to face but she dreaded the answer. 

She rounded another corner, her heart beating loudly inside her ears, enhancing the panic she felt. She dug her nails in a small stonewall as she tried to make sure that the path before her was safe. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for the run over the clearing. There was another hideout on the other side. She took a step forward and was about to run when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, hunched over she tried to run, not even caring to see who the Killer was but before she was able to come further, she felt something entering her back, before getting ripped out again. The pain was too much for her to handle, resulting in her falling foreward to the ground. The Killer slowly walked around her, she saw black boots right infront of her face, coming to a halt. "That wasn't much of a fight you put of.", she knew that voice and she knew that she was in more danger than she'd thought, "I'm really dissapointed in you, Julie!".


	17. Back to Zero

„No...please don't... you don't have to do this!", Julie struggled against the iron grip of the killer and received a chuckle in return. A crow's face turning towards her. „You're right Julie, I don'thave to do this, but I want to." The dark eyes behind the mask glistened with enjoyment. „Snow please... let me go, I'm sorry okay? I'm fucking sorry!", Julie dug her nails into Snow's sweater and slammed her fists against her shoulder but the girl didn't seem to notice as she made her way to the nexthook. She stopped for a moment and looked up at the dirty meat hook.

'_I can give you a second chance if you want to, you just have to make that one sacrifice to me_.'

The Entity slowly crept deeper and deeper into Snow's thoughts, clouding her mind.

She slowly lifted Julie up and yanked her onto the hook. Julie's scream filled the air as the cold metal forced its way through her skin and muscles, piercing her shoulder.

Julie struggled to pull herself up as best as she could, pained groans escaping her lips. Her panic only rose when she saw the black tendrils of the Entity slowly descending towards her. „Snow... Snow please...", Julie sobbed, hoping for her former gang member to show her mercy. 

\----

Frankwalked for god knows how long. He threw his head from left to right, frantically looking for any sign of his girlfriend. He didn't evenrealize how the woods around him changed, the sky went from the constant twilight to a fresh dawn, birds could be heard chirping in the distance and the trees weren't mere black silhouettes anymore. He only stopped his frenzied run when he saw the old mansion a few meters ahead of him.

\----

The tendrils began to poke Julie, leaving small but bleeding scratch marks on her skin. But before the Entity had a chance to fully envelope her, she saw aturn in Snow's eyes, it was as if she'd returned to the state before they all ended up in this hell. "Julie..." The younger girl dashed forward, clasping her knife tightly to fight off the Entity. She jumped and managed to get Julie from the hook, ignoring her pained screaming as the hook moved out of the wound.

Both girls landed on the ground. "I'm sorry Julie...", Snow stated, ashamed of her deeds as she slowly got up. "It's... it's my fault really. You didn't do anything wrong.", Julie scratched the back of her neck with her healthy arm."You know you even saved me, again. I feel like shit... But I'd deserve that I guess.", Julie looked at the other girl "Yeah...whatever.", Snow cleaned her blade at her sleeve before tucking it safely into her pocket. She was confused, she wanted Julie to suffer, she was so angry and frustrated, but there were those memories, when Julie had thanked her for saving her life back at Joey's old workplace, memories of how she'd first met Julie, how she thought that maybe, one day, they'd even become friends.

**\----**

"How? Why? What the fuck is this?", Frankrambled, unsure of what to make of this situation. Was he outside of the hell that trapped him and his friends? And most importantly, where were the others? Where was Snow? He slowly approached the building, it looked worse than he remembered. It already seemed tobe old when they first found it but now it almost looked ancient, as if years had passed. He entered through the open door and looked down at the dark spot on the floor. It was the dried blood fromSnow's fight with the house's owner.

Frank fell to his knees, the memories flooding his mind. His hand traced the outlines of the stain on the carpet. This was the reminder of his greates mistake, he hated himself for what he did to Snow. She'd died because of him.

"Frank! Frank there you are!", Suzie's voice cut through the silence of the house. She usually kept her distance from Frank, mostly because of his unpredictable mood and his constant look of disgust, but just for this time she threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck and he had trouble to keep a steady stand at this attack, but he hugged her back, just for this time. 

"Suz you're going to strangle him.", Joey entered the large room from the same direction Suzie had appeared a few moments ago. The pinkette let go of Frank and skipped back to Joey's side. Joey approached Frank and patted him on the shoulder "We're back, I guess.", the taller boy stated. "Yeah...", Frank's nervousness grew with each heartbeat. Suzie and Joey were back, Julie was still missing as well as... Snow. He wasn't sure if he'd see her again, she had died in this world. 

A sudden creaking of wooden planks caught the groups attention. Frank looked up to the staircase and saw Julie struggling with something – or someone on her back. He quickly ran up to her and sure enough, it was Snow that rested on her back, seemingly asleep. "I-I found her like that... and I couldn't let her-", Julies explainations were interrupted by Frank, who was giving her a death glare before picking up Snow.

The first thing he noticed was her body temperature. She was extremely cold, so he held her close and rubbed her arm up and down, hoping that this would warm her up. The girls gathered on the floor while Joey collected some wood to make a small fire.

Soon the fire was lit and all that the teenagers could do was to wait, wait for Snow to stir in her slumber and finally come back to them.

Hour by hour passed and Suzie snuggled up close to Julie, who was resting against Joey. The three fell asleep and even Frank's eyelids grew heavy. He tried his best to stay awake but the exhaustion of his run through the forest and the subsiding of adrenaline in his body left him feeling tired and drained. He looked at Snow's face one last time before drifting off into a deep sleep himself.

"Frank...Fraaaank...", a young voice called out for the boy. He scrunched up his nose, the idea of waking up was obviously not appealing to him."Frank, love, wake up.", his shoulders received a soft shake and he finally opened one eye, his mind was clearly still asleep as it took him a few moments to realize what was happening. Soft and dark coloured eyes looked at his brown ones. "Pumpkin? Is that you?Like, for real?", Frank whispered, his eyes slowly widening.


	18. A new Life?

After their reunion, Frank had decided that they needed to get out of that area. "We'll get back to the truck and see how far we get. We need some food and a new place to stay.", what he didn't mention was his worries about their future. He wasn't sure if someone had already found out about their murders, he didn't know how much time had passed since they dissapeared and he didn't know what the families of his friends did when they found out that their children went missing.

"Fuck this!", Frank yelled and kicked the rusty truck, it was in a really bad shape, as if it had stood where they'd parked it for decades. "Didn't that old guy had a car?", Suzie dared to speak up "When Joey and I were walking around back then, we had discovered a garage, maybe there could be something useful." Julie smiled at Suzie while Frank just gave her a quick glance. "We'll go back there and see what we can make of the shit that's left in that house.", his voice leaving no room for objections and the Legion made their way back to the old mansion once more.

"Frank, what will we do next?", Snow asked, while biting on the skin around her nails, she was clearly nervous. "I don't know... we could settle down somewhere and start all over again.", Frank answered honestly. "I want to see Dad.", she whispered but before Frank could answer she added "I - I know I shouldn't I know that!" Frank looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes, an emotion he rarely showed. The dark circles around his eyes seemed to get darker with every passing moment and he voiced his commandos more sternly than ever.

\----

A week had passed and the group went back to Ormond. To their shock the little town and the whole world with it had changed while they were gone. People now carried slim mobile phones they called 'smartphone' and the Internet had advanced into directions nobody could've ever imagined back then. It seemed as if they were gone for over 20 years and it took a lot of time and effort to adapt to their new situation. Joey was the first one to find a job and a flat. He worked at a new local shop and helped Suzie and Julie to find a job and a place to live at as well.

The small town seemed to have forgotten this group of teenagers, the old people were now long gone and the younger generation was not really remembering what had happened all those years ago.

"Frank? I'm home!", Snow exlaimed as she entered their home. She was able to pick up her last highschool year and worked part time to be able to pay for her college. The two of them were somehow able to buy Clive's old house for an affordable price and it took them a lot of time and effort to make it over until it held no resemblance to the hell, Frank used to live in. "I'm here.", she heard his voice from the kitchen. Snow walked into the kitchen, her usual smile dropping when her eyes met his. He looked horrible. "What's wrong, love?", she asked him. Frank hadn't found a job, or a plan for his future yet, he just tried his best to support Snow with occasional work but his mental health was deteriorating ever since they moved back to Ormond. "Just another fucking nightmare...", he whispered. He had them almost every night, dreams about the Entity, about him hunting and killing those innocent people. "Do you want to talk about it?", she asked but Frank just shook his head "I need to get out of here... I should've never left that hell..." with those words he jumped up and to the door. "Frank, wait!", she tried to grab his arm but he was quicker, sprinting out of the door. Snow just stood in the door frame, watching him go. A deep sigh escaped her and she slowly closed the door. In those last few days Frank had almost gone back to the person he'd been when they first met. His moods would change from one moment to another, he'd scream at her before either apologizing or just dissapearing for a few hours. He'd often come back looking even worse, bloody knuckles, split lips and covered in dirt. It was as if she'd have to navigate a powderkeg through a vulcano. So she sat down at the kitchen table and cried silently. She cried because she was angry, so angry and frustrated and sad. It was a small thing that had went wrong all those years ago and it just changed their lives forever. A new found anger crept into her mind, she was angry that Joey had lost his job back then, she was angry at Frank, who decided to break into that place, she was angry at herself for falling for Frank so easily in the first place. It was almost irrational how fast she'd forgiven him all that emotional abuse from their first few days knowing each other. But she knew that those thoughts wouldn't change a thing, it wouldn't make things any better, there was no way of going back in time to change how things went.

This night though, Frank hadn't returned. And he didn't in the following days. Snow was at a point beyond worry. She was sick of all of this. She went to the shop Joey worked in and bought herself a pack of red hair dye. She needed a change and she needed it now.

Back in her bathroom she went to the mirror and mixed the dye. Her phone was buzzing with worried texts from Joey, Julie and Suzie asking about herself and Frank, she quickly left a message in their group chat to inform them that Frank had left without another word, before muting the chat and opening her music app to play some Bring Me The Horizon. She just needed something to fit the mood she was in right now and this band she'd discovered was just a perfect fit.   
After an hour, her work was done. She looked back up into her mirror, her dark brown hair was now permanently stained a deep red and she smirked. This was exactly what she'd needed. It might seem cliché but it really helped her in this moment. _Fuck Frank_, she thought. He would've just told her that he didn't like dyed hair or something along those lines.


	19. Is that You?

\- A grand time skip brought to you by someone with way too much time at their hands -

"Alright here's your coffee.", a young woman smiled as she handed a warm cup of coffee to a customer. They thanked her and walked off. The woman was about to turn around to the staff room, she has had a long college day and a stressful shift at the cafe she worked at, so she just wanted to go home and get some sleep, but that had to wait, because she heard the door bell chime, announcing that someone had entered the cafe. "Eh, S-Snow, Snowie? Is that... is that really you?", a woman in her late 30's asked. The younger woman turned around completely to face her. "Uh... yes, that's me.", she answered "Do I know you?", she studied at her new customer more, before her eyes widened in surprise "Wait no- no one calls me 'Snowie'... Olivia?", Snow felt a rush of excitement running through her veins. To her, it felt like she'd last seen Olivia just 2 or 3 years ago, but time obviously went on differently in the realm, so it must've been roughly two decades for Olivia. The older woman nodded viciously and went ahead to hug Snow. She hadn't changed that much, a few wrinkles and some grey streaks in her hair, but she overall still looked the same. "I thought you were dead. After everyone talked about how you'd run off with the new one.", Olivia whispered against Snow's shoulder and she felt her shirt slowly getting soaked. "I'm so, so sorry Liv, I don't even know how to explain things.", Snow's heart ached, she'd left her best friend without another word and didn't even try to contact her in her two years that she'd been back.

A cup of coffee and a long story kept short later, Snow had pretty much explained everything there was to explain to her old friend. Olivia had a bit of a problem to understand everything that Snow had told her, but she couldn't blame her. It sounded like a fantasy novel and Snow lacked proof, besides a few scars and scratches to fully convince Olivia, but her friend seemed to be rather glad to see her childhood friend safe and sound. "Liv let's stay in touch.", Snow pulled out her phone and the two women exchanged numbers as they exited the cafe. "I need to go in this direction, we - I bought Clive's old house.", Snow stated and Olivia smiled "Oh me too!" And so the two girls went off together. They walked and talked and it felt as if time hadn't passed for the two of them. "So you and Morrison, huh?", Olivia asked. Snow blushed but furrowed her brows at the same time as she heard that name. "Kinda... he broke up with me two years ago... I - he - he just fucking left...", Snow explained "Aw baby, come here.", Olivia pulled her into another tight hug and soothingly drew circles on her friend's back. They remained like that for another couple of moments before Snow slowy freed herself from her best friend's death grip. "I guess we'll have to part here.", Olivia chuckled but Snow frowned slightly, the idea of parting from Olivia after just getting her back into her life was somehow painful. "Call me when you get home, okay?", Olivia stated with a smile and Snow nodded before heading home.

After a quick walk she unlocked her door and entered her house. It felt empty without Frank, even after he left two years ago, so she tried her best to either invite friends over or not be at home too much. With a sigh she put off her shoes and her jacket, hanging it up at a hook on the wall before making her way to the kitchen. A small sandwich would suffice for tonight. So she grabbed some bread and put on some pieces of salami, eating her small dinner as she made her way to the bathroom upstairs, she needed a shower before going to bed. So she entered the bathroom door and stepped inside, the reflection of a young, tired looking woman greeting her._ I need to get some more hair dye soon, maybe I can call Joey to safe a pack for me_. She maintained her red hair ever since she first dyed it. It wasn't a constant reminder of Frank -unlike the rest of her environment, who had sometimes teased her after she told him about the inspiration behind her name. Snow shook her head, this wasn't the time to drown in nostalgia. She quickly turned away from the mirror and stripped down her clothing, turning on the tap and stepping inside the shower. The warm water soon soaked her hair and embraced her form like a warm hug. She soon closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of her muscles relaxing.

With a feeling of refreshment she stepped out of her shower, wrapped up in a tall towel, while a smaller one was wrapped around her hair. Snow reached out for her toothbrush and put on some toothpaste. She brushed her teeth and quickly made her way to her bedroom, putting on a large t-shirt and a pair of panties. She sat on the edge of her bed, shutting the light and let herself fall backwards. She did her best to busy herself with her work but the unexpected meeting with Olivia brought back all the memories she'd tried to forget. She pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes, falling asleep on top of the comforter.


	20. The Ghost of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: noncon and violence. Please read with caution and stay safe ❤

The sound of running water woke Snow up in the middle of the night. But as soon as she opened her eyes it had stopped. Was it just her imagination? She listened to the darkness for another moment and sure enough there was the muffled sound of moving fabric. She quickly grabbed Frank's switchblade from her nightstand, clutching it tightly as she slowly made her way to the bathroom. The bathroom door was closed and for a moment Snow was left to wonder if she was hallucinating, but the light emitting from a small slit under the door told her otherwise. She stood next to the door, pressed up against the wall and ready to strike. The intruder had to get out of there sometime.   
Pained groans could be heard and Snow held her breath in anticipation. The doorhandle was pushed down and Snow was quick to flick the blade open. The intruder stepped out of the bathroom and Snow jumped on him, burrying the knife in his upper arm. A scream mixed of surprise and pain escaped the man she'd just attacked "FOR FUCK'S SAKE!", he yelled and caught the woman's hand before her blade could connect with his body a second time. This voice, the voice that was forever scorched into her heart. "Frank?!", now it was Snow's turn to be surprised "What the fuck are you doing here?", she glared at him, clutching the knife to the point where her knuckles hurt. "That's not the welcome I expected, babygirl.", Frank chuckled lowly. He tightened his grip on her wrist, causing her to drop the knife, before pulling her closer to him and with a quick motion he had her face first pushed against the wall "Don't say you didn't miss me." Snow felt Frank grinding against her butt, his familiar scent of forest and vanilla, mixed with the metallic smell of blood almost intoxicating her. "Frank no, you left and - you can't just come and go... as you please...", Frank pushed her tighter against the wall, causing her trouble with her breathing. "Oh babygirl, that's where you're wrong, I think I can pretty much do as I please." Snow struggled and thrashed against Frank but this only seemed to excite him further. "You want it the hard way? Well I'm in for a little hunt, little bunny.", Frank released her from his grip and pulled down his mask, now with the addition of more mud and blood spread all over it. Snow stood there, staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights. He pulled his dirty and bloody hunting knife out of his pocket and pointed the tip of it directly at her "I guess that's where you should start running.", his voice was muffled by the mask but it was still treatening. He stomped his foot down and Snow started running, she skipped some stairs until she found herself at the ground floor, making her way to the front door. She fiddled with the handle just to find out that it was locked.   
And Frank was set in motion as well, he took a stance, the knife held up and he slowly crept down the stairs. Snow spun around, the backdoor, this was her best bet. The forest might be a good place to buy herself some time. She ran to her kitchen and luckily the door was unlocked. She opened it and ran into the woods, the floor was wet and muddy from the rain and she collected multiple scratches and slashes all over her body, due to the lack of protective clothing. Heavy footsteps and laboured breathing told her that Frank was right behind her. She jumped over a tree that had fallen over but hurt her ankle as she landed. She turned around, afraid to be confronted with the dirty smile of Frank's mask, but the man was nowhere to be found.   
_I can't stop now, _Snow thought and she pushed her aching legs to keep moving. Her lungs were burning and she felt as if she was about to throw up, her t-shirt was completely soaked by now, her legs and feet overed in small wounds and dirt. She took a deep breath and went from a limping walk to a run, tears and rain dripping from her face. She took a turn around one tree before something suddenly collided with her back, throwing her on the ground. "I found you, bunny.", Frank's voice held a mocking tone "You know what happens to cute little bunnys like you.", he forced her arms behind her back and held them in place with one hand. "Frank, please...", Snow whimpered, more tears were running down her cheeks "Oh babygirl, you can do better than that." Frank quickly turned her on her back, "Look at you, all wet and dirty - for me.", he pushed his mask up to the point where she could see his mouth and nose. He licked his chapped and scar covered lips, this wasn't the Frank she knew, this was an animal fit for the hunt and she was his prey, about to get eaten up by him.  
Frank leaned forward, his mask falling off his head, uncovering the full extend of his mad mind. His brown eyes darted from one point of her body to another, the smug smirk never leaving his lips. He once again pulled out his knife and began to twist it around his fingers. Snow's eyes widened in shock, she shook her head violently as she sobbed "Frank... Frank please.", her pleads fell on deaf ears. "You're making me so hard, acting up like that.", he whispered as he began to trace her sides with his knife. "Babygirl, I want you to put your cute little voice to good use.", Frank slipped his free hand into her underwear, forcing his middle and ring finger into her just to immediately start fingering her mercilessly. Snow's moans and screams filled the air, but the trees were the only ones to hear them, besides Frank. "Oh baby, I'll make you scream my name.", he quickly pulled his fingers out of her, "I'll make you beg for me to stop.", Snow heard Frank unzipping his pants, "I'll make you remember, that your **mine**.", he simply pushed her panties aside and forced his dick inside her, leaving her no time to adjust, as he picked up an intense speed. "Frank, no, no Frank!", Snow squirmed underneath him and punched her fists against his chest, but he didn't seem to care as he simply extended his arm to grap her throat, applying enough pressure to make her gasp for air, his other hand still held his knife, which he used to leave cuts of various sizes on her body. The blood stained her shirt and ran down her thighs. "Oh Snow, I'm so close.", Frank moaned as he threw her leg over his shoulder "Frank...FRANK!", Snow wanted to say something but Frank bit down her already bruised throat hard enough to draw some blood. She felt his length twitching inside of her and she desperately clawed his arm as she came on him violently.   
Frank slowly pulled his dick out "Oh look at you", he pressed the flat side of his knife against her cunt "you're overflowing, with **my **cum.", he grinned as he watched his 'ex'girlfriend shaking underneath him. "I hope you've come to your senses, babygirl. You were and you'll always be mine." He got up, stored his knife safely in one of the many pockets of his pants and picked her up, bridal style. "Let's get you back home, I love that look on you but I really don't want you to die like that.", he chuckled while Snow seemingly drifted out of consciousness. She rested in his arms, her head against his chest. "What a shame, I had so many plans for tonight...", he mumbled, licking up her blood from his lips as he carried her back to 'their' home.


End file.
